Malas
by KanAncur
Summary: Naruto malas dan dia suka malas dan dia tidak suka hal merepotkan. Orang tuanya memandangnya tidak berguna. Suatu hari dia ingin berubah, berusaha mendapatkan prestasi membanggakan untuk dapat perhatian. Tapi gagal dan dia menyerah. Hingga pertemuannya dengan Hanabi membuat yang naluri Naruto inginkan berubah. Bukan Dunia Naruto, Typo, OOC. SliceofLife, Comedy,Romantis.
1. 1

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

.

.

.

Aku memang pemalas! Kerjaku hanya makan minum tidur mandi memainkan gadget dan menonton tv, aku adalah manusia normal! Manusia yang mendambakan ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri! Aku tahu aku salah, saat orang lain bekerja aku hanya tidur, saat orang lain membantu orang tuanya, aku selalu mencari-cari alasan supaya tidak harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku sayang orang tuaku, walau kadang aku ingin mereka tak ada, tapi itu normal sifatku sebagai manusia yang egois. Aku tahu meski aku di banding-bandingkan dengan anak yang lebih nakal berandalan, aku masih tetap salah sebagai anak pemalas yang tidak berguna.

Tapi apakah kau tak lihat ibu? Nilai UN-ku paling besar nomer 2 sekonoha, tapi kenapa kau tak bangga akan hal itu Bu. Meski aku bukan nomer satu tapi hadiah yang kudapatkan sebagai nomer 2 lebih berguna dari dia yang mendapatkan posisi pertama! Ok meski bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya ingin kau bangga padaku meskipun aku seorang pemalas.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang ayah katakan. Kau masih menanamkan sifat buruk itu di hatimu. Meski ayah tak suka mengatakan ini, tapi... Lihatlah anak tetangga kita Sasuke. Kau mengerti anakku?"

Ayah ku memang sering menasihati ku, berbeda dengan ibu dia tak pernah membanding-bandingkan aku dengan yang lain, Dulu. Tapi sekarang saatku dengar dia membanding-bandingkan aku dengan orang lain aku merasakan sakit hati yang lebih dari saat di nasihati Ibu ku.

"Ayah seperti yang kau bilang aku tidak pernah mengerti, dan tidak akan. Aku tidak mau sekolah lagi dan aku sudah memutuskannya." Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ayah ku yang mendesah kecewa mendengar pernyataan ku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sok pintar dengan menjawab nasihat dari ayah ku, aku tau itu salah tapi aku tak bisa melawan sifat egoisku.

Saat kecil dulu Ibu dan Ayah masih memanjakanku. Aku yang saat itu masih berumur 5 tahun. Maksudku dimanja bukan seperti hal yang kalian pikirkan. Aku di manja seperti anak 5 tahun pada umumnya. Tapi setelah aku Smp aku jadi agak pemalas. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakak ku dia sejak kelas 6 SD sampai sekarang SMA seorang yang rajin di mataku dan orang tu- ah di mata semua orang. Wajar dia seorang wanita, meski pun seorang laki-laki rajin sama wajarnya.

Sejak itu aku tak pernah di perhatikan, bukan tidak lagi di manja aku sama sekali tidak suka di manja. Tapi mereka tidak peduli hal apa pun yang ku lakukan. Dan tentu saja kakakku mendapat perhatian yang lebih. Kenapa orang malas didiskriminasi bukan di beri motivasi? Itu pikiran ku setelah tidak di perhatikan lagi oleh kedua orang tua ku. Meskipun jauh dari diskriminasi aku tetap sakit hati, apalagi mereka melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Dan juga mereka sering menceritakan kelakuanku pada tetangga yang lain, aku makin sakit hati. Tentu ini wajar aku sakit hati saat orang tuaku berbicara buruk tentangku. Aku ini masih remaja aku belum atau tidak mau menyikapinya secara dewasa, alasanya? Ya karena aku malas!.

Memang dari semua yang ku katakan aku seakan bilang kalau yang salah itu kakakku, dia itu gadis yang imut dan dia pasti mendapat perhatian yang lebih. Tapi aku tak benci kakakku, aku mengganggap dia adalah rival yang harus kusaingi agar aku jadi sedikit di perhatikan. Tentunya sedikit aku tak mau kakakku yang cantik, manis, dan imut itu tidak dapat perhatian.

Saat kelas 3 SMP aku berubah rajin, tapi hanya rajin soal pelajaran yang lainnya aku tetap jadi pemalas. Aku belajar meski tidak terlalu serius tapi karena otakku memang lumayan bisa tanggap hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata penjelasan saja jadi aku bisa mendapat nilai ulangan sempurna dengan mudah. Kata Guru SD ku saat aku kelas 6 meski aku sering bolos, bahkan sampai 3 Minggu nilaiku saat ulangan dan bahkan saat ujian bagus semua. Aku tahu ini kemampuan dari Tuhan dan aku mensyukurinya.

Setelah aku mencoba belajar dengan sedikit lebih rajin. Bahkan mengatakan rajin pun aku ragu, aku memang pemalas sejati. aku berhasil dapat nilai UN Terbesar kedua di kota ku. Aku pun tak menyangka. Tapi saat aku pulang aku malas mengatakannya pada orang tuaku, takut dibilang sombong atau sok pintar atau apa pun dilema orang malas sepertiku. Tapi saat kelulusan mereka datang dan pasti tahu lewat pengumuman. Saat itu pun aku antusias melihat ekspresi mereka. Mereka tersenyum sedikit, ya hanya sedikit.

Setelah pulang pun aku sangat menunggu berbagai pujian dari orang tuaku. Tapi setelah aku sampai di rumah. Apa yang ku harapkan tidak pernah terjadi mereka hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apa pun. Memang, pada dasarnya hubungan ku dengan mereka sudah agak jauh. Aku jarang berkomunikasi lagi dengan mereka. Meski aku tahu alasannya aku tetap kecewa dan memendam perasaan sakit di hatiku. Aku hanya ingin kata selamat dari mereka, bukan hadiah atau sesuatu yang harus di persiapkan dengan mahal. Aku memang ingin mereka mengatakannya tapi aku malas bilang kalau aku sudah juara 2 dan aku ingin kalian memerhatikan aku. Itu kedengaran manja dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sejak hari itu pun aku memutuskan tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah lagi, meskipun baru beberapa hari aku memutuskannya. Keputusanku memang kedengaran manja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku adalah remaja yang malas dan egois adalah sifat normalnya.

Mereka membujukku, meski aku senang aku tetap teguh karena aku rasa masa depanku tidak penting lagi. Kakak perempuan ku yang manis pun ikut membujuk, dan aku tetap tidak mau dan dia mengatakan aku pecundang bodoh. Dan itu sama sekali tidak penting aku tidak peduli jadi pecundang dan aku tidak mau memikirkan hal merepotkan tentang harga diri. Yang ku inginkan adalah tenang tanpa ada suara-suara yang membisikan ku dari belakang, tanpa mereka yang menatap remeh padaku.

Itulah pikiranku kemarin, dan hari ini pikiranku di ambil alih oleh seorang gadis manis dan imut yang baru kutemui tadi pagi. Dia adalah tetangga baruku.

Awal pertemuan ku, tadi pagi aku baru pulang setelah beli pulsa untuk mengisi data kartu handphone tersayang ku ini. Tapi aku lihat ada satu keluarga dan ayahku yang sedang menurunkan barang barang tepat di depan jalan rumahku. Aku yang melihatnya pun ragu, jika aku melewatinya maka bukan tidak mungkin ayahku memanggilku dan menyuruhku membantunya aku ini pemalas kau tahu kan?.

"Naruto!"

tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Cepat ke sini dan bantu memasukan barang barang ini ke rumah mereka."

aku menghela nafas. Aku pun mendekat menghampiri mereka dan berniat membantu. Aku memang pemalas di suruh orang tua pun aku tidak mau, tapi jika mereka menyuruhku di depan orang aku jadi agak malu, meski tidak perduli harga diri tapi aku benci bila orang yang membicarakan kemalasanku bertambah.

"Apa yang harus ku bantu Ayah?" aku melihat banyak barang barang yang biasanya di temui di dalam rumah. Aku pun tahu aku harus memindahkan barang barang itu tapi entah kenapa aku malah berbasa basi menanyakannya lagi seperti orang di negara kepulauan.

"Pindahkan semua barang ini, Ayah akan membantu membawa kasur dan beberapa lemari."

Ok ini tidak terlalu sulit. Aku pun mengambil satu barang yang lumayan besar. Aku tak langsung membawanya, setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin lebih baik bawa yang kecil dulu. Aku kemudian memutuskan membawa beberapa barang kecil lebih dulu. Ku letakan barang besar itu dan kupilih pilih barang yang bisa dibawa sekaligus tanpa ada resiko rusak. Setelah itu aku pun mengangkat barang barangnya masuk ke rumah mereka. Rumah ini adalah rumah tetangga lamaku dia pindah seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka pindah dan aku tidak peduli.

Saat aku masuk aku lihat dia, gadis bertubuh lebih kecil dariku dan memiliki wajah imut yang manis. Aku meletakan barang-barang yang ku bawa sesuai tempat seharusnya barang itu berada.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu." gadis itu membungkuk dan memperlihatkan senyuman manis yang membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Manis seperti iklan di tv, dan juga dia gadis yang sopan, pikirku.

"Sama - sama, Oh ya namaku Naruto."

"Baik, salam kenal Naruto." alisku mengernyit mendengarnya. Memang kedengarannya normal, tapi ada gadis kecil yang memanggilku tidak menggunakan awalan kak membuatku kaget.

Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, tapi aku tidak peduli namanya. Aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal.

"Boleh ku tahu umurmu berapa?"

"Umurku 16 tahun." dia berkata seperti itu sambil tetap tersenyum ramah yang menurutku manis. Dan aku kaget mendengarnya, 16 tahun? Aku saja meski ini tahun ke 16 aku hidup, tapi ulang tahun ku masih 10 oktober nanti. Aku tak percaya ini.

"Jangan hanya bengong di sana Naruto, dan ini bukan saatnya menggoda Hanabi tetangga baru kita. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah menjadikannya target lebih dulu darimu, dan kau tak akan menang melawan ku haha." 'Oh jadi namanya Hanabi?' Ayahku mengatakan itu sambil melengos pergi bersama ayahnya Hanabi yang nampak ikut tertawa mendengar lawakan Ayahku yang tak bisa ku anggap lawakan, sifat Ayahku yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain sangat berbahaya. Aku takut Hanabi benar benar jadi target ayahku. Tentu saja yang ku khawatirkan memang Hanabi bukan mengkhawatirkan dia tidak di dapatkan oleh ku tentunya.

"Maaf Naruto kurasa kita harus membantu mereka, aku duluan."

ah sial! Bagaimana aku melamun dan memasang muka berpikir bodoh sedangkan di depan ada seorang gadis kecil imut yang ternyata lebih tua sedikit dariku. Aku benar benar gila, tak biasanya aku memikirkan keadaanku di depan gadis.

"Naruto! Kenapa masih bengong di sana ayo cepat bantu!" Ayahku kembali masuk dengan mengangkat lemari bersama ayah Hanabi.

ah sial aku melamun lagi.

"Baik Ayah, akan kuselesaikan dengan cara Uzumaki!" kenapa tiba - tiba aku bersemangat? Mungkin kemalasan ku bisa di sembuhkan asal ada motivasi. Ya kurasa begitu. aku pun kembali membantu mereka.

Pekerjaan kami masih belum selesai saat sore tiba, ada beberapa sofa dan juga kasur yang masih belum dipindahkan, mereka memutuskan besok saja di lanjutkan. Aku pun kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Hanabi lagi. Ah tidak apa yang kupikirkan?!

Aku pun kembali ke rumah, hal pertama yang kucari adalah hp ku. Tadi pagi aku membeli pulsa dan aku ingin segera berselancar di internet dan tenggelam di dunia malasku.

"Tidak! Data seluler belum di matikan!" aku buru buru mengecek pulsaku, harap harap cemas meski ku tahu pulsanya pasti.

"Habis?!!!!" setelah itu aku pun meneriakan tidak dengan panjang.

..

..

Terima kasih.


	2. 2

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang apa di sini Ayah?" Pagi ini aku terpaksa bangun pagi. Ayah ku memaksaku untuk menemaninya ke sini. Iya memaksa, karena aku tidak mau menemaninya. Tentu kalian masih ingat kalau aku seorang pemalas kan?

Tapi dia selalu punya cara untuk membuatku menurutinya. Dia mengancam tidak akan memberikan aku uang jajan lagi. Tentu saja aku langsung takluk. Memang kedengaran manja, tapi aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku masih sangat butuh uang dari orang tuaku. Aku yang sekarang masih belum bekerja, jadi aku tak bisa apa-apa kalau Ayahku memblok uang jajanku. Sering aku berpikir, aku orang yang tidak berguna. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pemalas sepertiku mencari pekerjaan itu susah.

Dan di sini aku sekarang, berjalan berdua melihat sekeliling, ada banyak orang di sini dan aku sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan keramaian yang hangat di pagi hari.

"Ini toko pakaian sekolah, dan kau pasti tahu orang yang datang ke sini ingin membeli pakaian." Ya, Aku tahu Ayah dari nama di depan toko ini saja aku sudah tahu, tapi untuk apa kita datang kesini! Dan aku hanya memikirkan satu kesimpulan.

"Aku tahu. Dan Ayah tahu kalau aku tidak mau sekolah."

"Hn." hn? Hanya itu jawabanmu? Menyebalkan! Tiap kali Ayahku ingin menghindari sebuah topik dia pasti akan berkata hn. Itu selalu berhasil, karena aku tidak pernah tahu harus bicara apa setelah dia berkata hn. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan!

Ayahku berhenti di depan gantungan yang di penuhi seragam sekolah laki-laki, kini kulihat dia sedang memilah baju yang akan dia beli. Dan sebenarnya dia tak perlu memilahnya karena semua baju yang digantung di sana memilik satu jenis, yaitu seragam sekolah laki-laki. Dan aku tahu mengapa dia berlama lama memilah baju. Di depannya ada wanita cantik yang ku lihat masih muda, walau ku tahu dia sudah ibu ibu. Karena di sampingnya ada anak kecil laki laki, umurnya mungkin sekitar 24 tahun. Tentu saja umur wanita itu, bukan anak kecil itu. Ayah ku terus saja memilah baju, dan membuatku tidak sabar melihatnya.

"Ayah, bisakah kau cepat. Aku ingin cepat pulang." Saat aku mengatakan ingin cepat pulang, tentu saja aku benar benar ingin pulang. Dan aku tahu Ayahku mengerti kalau aku tak suka terlalu lama di luar rumah, bukan.. bukan di luar rumahnya yang aku tidak suka, tapi melihat orang orang yang berkumpul dan membicarakan orang lain membuatku muak. Tentu aku bukan orang yang anti sosial, aku bisa saja setiap hari main dengan anak-anak komplek. Tapi mengingat kalau hidup tenang dan tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri lebih nikmat aku tidak melakukannya. Pernah teman - temanku mengunjungi rumahku, dan aku merasa terganggu kehadiran mereka. Tentu saja aku tidak mengusir mereka, aku hanya diam seharian di kamar dan menguncinya seharian hingga mereka pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Jangan mengira kalau mereka memusuhiku, aku dan mereka masih akur dan menganggap teman. Dan karena itulah aku tidak merasa kesepian meski aku setiap hari mendekam di rumah, karena kalau aku mau, aku bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku.

"Iya iya baiklah." Syukurlah Ayahku menurut.

Akhirnya sesi belanja kami selesai, walau tidak bisa di sebut kami, karena aku hanya mengantar saja.

Hari ini cuaca cerah, hari yang pas untuk bersantai. Menikmati sinar pagi hari yang orang bilang menyehatkan bagi tubuh. Tentu ini masih pagi karena baru pukul 10.

Ayah ku dan aku kini tengah berjalan pulang, setelah kami turun dari bus. Dari halte sampai ke rumahku jaraknya tidak jauh, hanya sekitar 600 meter.

Sesekali aku membalas sapaan orang orang yang melewati ku dan menyapaku duluan. Orang yang tidak menyapaku akan kuanggap angin lalu saja. Kalau mereka pura pura tidak melihatku, mengapa aku harus menyapanya? Aku tidak suka menyapa orang duluan walau terkadang aku melakukannya tapi hari ini aku sedang malas, walau setiap hari memang begitu.

Setidaknya tidak menyapa duluan adalah hal yang kuinginkan saat ini. Meskipun sekarang aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran pikiranku itu.

Kini di depanku seorang gadis tengah berjalan ke arahku. Dia memakai baju abu abu yang terlihat cocok dengan warna mata dan rambutnya. Kesan imut dan manisnya bertambah. Aku tak tahu dia melihatku atau tidak karena dia terus memutar kepalanya seperti sedang mengingat ngingat tempat yang dia lewati. Tentu aku berharap dia melihatku lalu menyapaku duluan, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan dengan keren menyapanya sambil tersenyum, hm. Itu harus kulakukan.

"Hey, Hanabi." Tepat setelah dia depanku aku memanggilnya. Dia berhenti lalu melihatku dan setelah itu dia tersenyum ramah. Ahh, Ayah apa kau lihat senyumnya itu?. Tentu Ayahku tidak akan mendengar apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Wahh, Hanabi sedang tur ya?" Dasar Ayah ku ini. Memang benar Hanabi sedang jalan jalan dan melihat lihat tempat di sini. Dia baru saja pindah ke tempat ini tentu dia harus tahu tempat tempat penting di daerah ini.

"Iya." Sambil mengatakan itu Hanabi mengangguk dengan imut. Ya imut.

"Aku hanya berjalan jalan di dekat sini saja, aku tidak berani terlalu jauh."

"Hm.. Tentu saja, kau baru di sini. Dan kau pasti akan tersesat bila terlalu jauh." Ayahku benar. Alasan Hanabi tidak terlalu jauh adalah itu. Itu normal karena dia baru saja pindah.

"Dan.. Karena ini sebuah tur. Jadi tentu harus ada pemandunya. Dan laki laki tampan di sampingku ini yang akan melakukannya. Apa kau mau Hanabi?" Apaan-apaan Ayahku ini kedengarannya dia seperti menawarkan ku pada Hanabi. Aku hanya diam, tentu bukan berarti aku tidak mau mengantarnya atau merasa terganggu. Untuk Hanabi yang cantik dan manis aku putuskan bahwa dia itu spesial.

"Um. Tentu aku mau, itu jika Naruto tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja Naruto tidak keberatan. Malahan kalau aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk membantumu. Dia dengan berbagai alasan akan berusaha untuk menemanimu jalan jalan hari ini. Benarkan Naruto?"

"Ayah. Lepaskan rangkulanmu!" Ayah ku benar mungkin aku akan melakukan itu jika situasi ini tidak terjadi, tapi mengakui di depan orangnya tentu aku tidak lakukan. Aku tidak menjawab perkataan Ayahku untuk membuat seolah olah bahwa aku menemaninya karena alasan seperti 'ya mau bagaimana lagi' atau semacamnya.

"Baik, aku akan menemani Hanabi."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tidak sia sia tadi kau merengek minta pulang cepat, ternyata insting mu bagus juga."

"Ah.. Sudah cukup Ayah. Jangan memperlambat kami." tentu aku mengatakan itu karena tidak enak membuat Hanabi kehilangan waktunya. Meski aku ingin sekali bisa cepat berjalan hanya berdua dengannya.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Tidak sabaran sekali, ingat jangan terlalu agresif."

"Diam! Cepat pergi sana."

Setelah itu Ayahku pulang. Ku lihat Hanabi tersenyum sambil melihat kepergian Ayahku.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Hanabi yang mendengarnya melihat ke arahku dan lalu tersenyum manis sambil menjawab iya. Kenapa dia selalu saja tersenyum?!.

Kami berjalan sambil aku yang menunjukan tempat tempat menarik berbicara menjelaskan. Hanabi nampak menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala, dan sesekali bertanya jika ada hal yang menurutnya menarik.

"Oh iya Naruto. Jika aku boleh bertanya,-" tentu boleh Hanabi kau tidak perlu meminta ijin karena kau itu spesial! "-Kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke mana? Kau akan masuk ke sma yang mana? sma 1 atau sma 2?"

Tiba tiba di tanya soal sekolah olehnya membuatku bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kedua sekolah itu. Hal-hal yang membuat orang tertarik memilih salah satu di antara kedua sekolah itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk sma 1?" aku menjawab sma 1 bukan karena aku tahu sma itu. Tapi karena biasanya angka satu adalah hal yang membuat orang tertarik, dan aku menebak kalau Hanabi pasti ingin juga masuk sma itu. Dan se-sma dengannya adalah hal utama yang harus ku lakukan jika ku melanjutkan sekolahku.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu akan memilih sma itu. Malah aku berpikir kalau kau tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah." Memangnya sekelihatan itu ya? Maksudku, kita hanya baru bertemu 3 kali dalam beberapa hari ini. Pertama saat dia baru pindah, kedua saat aku membantu memasukan barang barangnya lagi. Ketiga saat dia datang membawa makanan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Memang saat yang ketiga aku sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa. Aku tidak tahu Hanabi punya kemampuan menebak pribadi yang sangat hebat.

Mengetahui dia tahu sifat ku yang sebenarnya aku jadi merasa malu. Entah kenapa di pandang tidak berguna oleh Hanabi sakit terasa berbeda. Ini lebih menyakitkan.

"Tapi mengetahui tujuanmu adalah sma favorit. Kupikir mungkin kau orang yang jenius."

"Eeh? Kenapa aku jenius?" Tadi dia memandang ku orang tidak berguna. Dan sekarang dia mengatakan aku jenius? Aku tidak paham cara kerja otaknya. Dan aku merasa bangga dengan pandangannya kali ini.

"Iya. Karena kau terlihat santai santai saja. Maksudku syarat untuk masuk sma favorit adalah nilai UN di atas minimal. Dan juga, semua orang tau sma favorit itu ada test sebagai syarat utama bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Meskipun nilai UN juga bisa di bilang syarat utama. Tapi yang aku lihat kau sama sekali tidak nampak tegang dan terlihat santai. Menjalani hari hari seperti biasa, dan aku tak pernah lihat kau belajar. Jadi aku tebak bahwa kau itu jenius."

Hahh.. Jadi dia menganggap ku jenius karena aku santai santai saja meski ingin masuk sma favorit. Perlu kau tahu Hanabi. Aku santai santai saja karena aku tidak tahu bahwa syarat masuk ke sana itu merepotkan. Dan sekarang aku pusing memikirkannya bila aku jadi ingin masuk ke sana.

"Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Hanabi. Aku tidak jenius, pikiran mu yang pertama itu lebih tepat dalam menilai ku."

"Ya terserahlah. Yang jelas sekarang karena kau bilang akan masuk ke sana aku jadi lega. Karena aku bisa punya teman selama menjalani masa orientasi siswa." Setelah mengatakan itu Hanabi membalas sapaan nenek tua yang kebetulan menyapanya. Dengan senyuman manisnya dia melambai pada nenek tersebut.

Gadis yang cantik dan ramah. Kau sempurna Hanabi.

"Ya jika itu maumu, aku akan menjadi temanmu di sana." Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan. Jika itu demi dirimu aku akan mengorbankan jiwa dan raga ku. Tapi ku urungkan.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji padaku. Bahwa kau akan berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu. Tentu kau tak perlu khawatir tentangku, aku sudah belajar dengan rajin sejak aku tiba di sini. Jadi kau harus belajar dan masuklah ke sma favorit bersamaku. Janji?"

"Janji." Aku tidak tahu tapi secara spontan aku menjawabnya setelah aku lihat wajahnya. Dan aku tidak menyesali jawaban spontanku itu karena selanjutnya dia tersenyum dengan manis padaku. Hal yang aku sangat sukai darinya.

Kami memang baru bertemu, tapi Hanabi tanpa ragu mengutarakan keinginannya padaku bahwa dia ingin berteman denganku dan berangkat ke sekolah yang sama setiap hari.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu yang namanya jatuh cinta. Meski aku sering melihat orang yang jatuh cinta, tapi merasakannya langsung ternyata menyenangkan. Jantungku berdebar debar saat aku memandangnya. Terkadang aku gugup bila dia menarik tanganku, walau alasan dia menarik tanganku adalah supaya aku cepat jalannya. Tapi sensasi ini sangat menyenangkan. Tiap malam aku akan melamun memikirkannya dan tersenyum sendiri saat ingat wajah manis nya yang tersenyum.

Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kini tujuan hidupku adalah bersamanya, impianku adalah bisa bersamanya.

Apa kalian pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta ?

..

Hari ini seharusnya adalah hari aku bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya. Namun, karena kemarin seorang gadis cantik memintaku untuk menjadi temannya saat dia masuk sma, aku jadi harus belajar. Menemaninya di sma itu sudah pasti artinya aku harus ikut sekolah bersamanya. Tentu kalian heran, kemarin-kemarin aku sangat tidak ingin masuk sekolah lagi, bahkan walau di bujuk keluargaku pun aku tetap tidak mau. Namun hari ini aku tiba tiba memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku kembali. Ayah ku hanya bilang 'baguslah' saat ku minta padanya untuk mendaftarkan ku ke sebuah sma favorit.

Aku masuk ke sana bukan karena tempat itu di favoritkan banyak orang. Aku masuk ke sana karena, orang yang membuatku harus sekolah ada di sana. Dan juga menemani tidak bisa kau sebut menemani saat kau sendiri tidak bersama dengannya. Tentu aku masuk ke sana karena dia Hanabi.

Kini aku tengah mempelajari kembali pelajaran Smp ku. Teman ku bilang yang sudah menjadi murid di situ. Testnya adalah menjawab soal, dan dari beberapa soal itu ada soal yang di ajarkan saat di Smp. Dan sebagian soalnya lagi adalah soal-soal memakai sistem HOTS pada pertanyaannya. Tentu kalian tahu HOTS itu apa kan? Ya benar, HOTS artinya adalah panas.

Soal belajar aku memang malas, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa belajar. Maksudku tidak bisa mendapatkan hasil dari belajarnya itu sendiri. Aku sangat mudah menghafal rumus atau kalimat-kalimat pendek yang penting. Mereka sangat mudah masuk ke dalam otakku. Otakku ini adalah berkah dari Tuhan yang patut aku syukuri. Namun karena aku sama sekali tidak ada tujuan yang harus ku wujudkan di masa depan akhirnya semangatku untuk belajar tidak ada. Tujuan seorang anak adalah belajar lalu sukses dan membahagiakan orang tua. Memang aku ingin membahagiakan mereka, tapi rasa sakit padaku oleh mereka saat ini membuatku takut. Bila aku sukses nanti aku malah membalaskan dendam rasa sakit karena sering di marahi dan di anggap tidak berguna. Tentu itu terlalu berlebihan, alasan utamanya adalah aku seorang pemalas.

Menghafal rumus memang mudah, tapi kalau tidak ada yang menjelaskannya tetap saja sulit.

Aku memang ingin mendatangi Hanabi dan mengajaknya belajar bersama. Tapi interaksi yang kami lakukan belum terlalu banyak, aku masih belum bisa menganggapnya lebih dari kenalan saja walau aku ingin lebih tapi perasaan canggung masih kudapati saat aku menatapnya.

Kini belajar sendiri saja yang bisa aku lakukan, mencari penjelasan materi lewat Vidio di internet.

Saat aku tengah mencari penjelasan materi tentang rumus luas segitiga. Aku mendapati di layar handphone ku tertera nomor yang tidak aku kenali. Itu sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ada di kontakku.

"Halo?" Aku mengangkat panggilan itu, tentu aku hanya bisa bilang halo karena tidak tahu siapa yang memanggil.

Kudengar orang di sebrang sana menghela nafas.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak mensave nomorku? Kukira Ayahmu sudah memberikan nomorku padamu."

"Ini siapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal nomor ini."

"Ayahmu memberikan nomorku padaku dan bilang kalau kau ingin bertukar nomor denganku. Hahh.. Aku Hanabi, apa Ayahmu berbohong padaku?" Sudah kuduga, bila ada yang aneh dengan kehidupanku pasti Ayahku terlibat di dalamnya. Dia itu.. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyuruhnya seperti itu. Ayah aku tahu kau bermaksud baik, tapi caramu membuatku terlihat pengecut.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ku! Aku tadi memintamu untuk mengantarku. Aku perlu membeli seragam." Hah? Omongannya sudah sejauh itu? Melamun memang kebiasaan yang harus ku hilangkan.

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang?"

"Tidak, kata Ayahmu toko itu hanya buka saat pagi, dan sekarang sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau besok?" Ah benar ini sudah sore. Toko itu memang hanya buka setiap pagi aku tidak tahu alasannya. Mungkin masih ada toko pakaian yang buka, tapi mungkin Hanabi tidak tahu dan mengira kalau hanya toko itu saja yang ada. Meski tidak mungkin itu alasan utamanya, dia pasti sibuk untuk sore ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu besok."

Setelah itu dia berkata terima kasih lalu menutup telponnya. Aku heran, mengapa dia bisa semudah itu mengajakku yang baru di kenalnya. Tapi aku tak mau memikirkannya, besok adalah kesempatan untuk bisa jalan lagi dengannya. Ah.. Aku jadi tidak sabar.

"Wah.. Kencan pertamamu adalah pergi ke toko pakaian? Sangat tidak romantis sekali." Ayahku. Tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di sebelahnya dan menggodaku.

"Ayah, mengapa kau seperti berusaha membuat ku dekat dengan Hanabi?" Tak bisa tak kutanyakan. Setiap yang dilakukannya tentu jelas sekali. Dia ingin membuatku dekat dengan Hanabi.

"Aku hanya muak melihatmu seharian di rumah. Aku pikir jika kau punya pacar, kau bisa punya motivasi untuk bergerak keluar rumah. Memang aku yang memberikan nomor ponselmu setelah dia memintaku menemaninya untuk membeli seragam sekolahnya. Orang tuanya sedang sibuk, dan dia baru saja pindah ke sini. Jadi dia butuh orang yang menemaninya. Aku mau-mau saja menemani Hanabi. Tapi aku menolak, dan memberikan nomor ponselmu lalu bilang kalau kau ingin bertukar nomor. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk memintamu menemaninya. Setidaknya kau harus senang Naruto."

"Ya.. Terima kasih." Aku hanya bisa bilang terima kasih atas kelakuannya yang seenaknya menyebarkan nomorku. Meski cepat atau lambat mungkin aku juga bergerak sendiri meminta nomor Hanabi.

Dan juga aku senang, mungkin aku bisa tambah dekat dengan dia.

..

Terima kasih, Apa cerita ini pantas di lanjutkan? Dan apakah akan ada yang mereview kali ini?.


	3. 3

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

.

.

Kenyataan dalam kehidupan.

Kau akan merasa salah saat melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dan kau tetap akan melakukannya karena tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa kau lakukan dengan cara benar. Meskipun ada, kau tetap akan menyangkalnya karena cara salah yang telah kau lakukan lebih mudah untuk kau lakukan.

Seringkali kau mendapatkan kesulitan di hidupmu. Lalu setelah kau mengeluh, akan ada orang yang tiba-tiba bilang padamu.

"Lihatlah dia, dia lebih menderita darimu. Masalahnya lebih berat darimu. Dan dia tidak mengeluh. Harusnya kau bersyukur atas apa yang ada."

Memang benar kita harus bersyukur atas apa yang ada. Tapi, jika kau bilang masalahnya lebih berat dariku, Apakah benar? Memang masalah bisa di bandingkan seperti itu?

Anak yang punya orang tua dan anak yang tidak punya orang tua. Apakah hal-hal sulit yang mereka hadapi akan sama?

Anak yang punya orang tua, dia di perhatikan,di manja, di sayangi orang tuanya dan dia bahagia.

Anak yang tidak punya orang tua, dia melihat orang lain bersama orang tuanya dan dia kesepian.

Anak yang punya orang tua, dia di marahi dan di anggap tidak berguna dan dia sakit hati.

Anak yang tidak punya orang tua, dia spesial di mata orang, mendapat empati lebih, dan dia bahagia.

Meski, siklus itu belum tentu memang benar. Tapi, bisa kau lihat?

Jalan cerita hidup orang berbeda. Masalah yang kau anggap sulit memang akan di anggap mudah oleh orang lain. Tapi karena orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana kita merasakannya.

Mereka hanya memikirkan simpelnya. Kau sangat butuh sebuah buku. Mereka akan bilang "Kau hanya tinggal membelinya." Lalu darimana aku dapat uang? "Kau tinggal bekerja." aku sudah mencari pekerjaan dan tak ada yang kudapatkan. Dan apakah benar jika kau menjawab dengan mudahnya "Benarkah? Aku saja bisa mendapat pekerjaan dengan mudah." itu keberuntungan mu! Itu takdirmu! Kau tak merasakan masalahku!

Dan aku tak akan bilang masalahku lebih berat darimu. Karena kau tak merasakan masalahku. Meski kau mengalaminya, yang kau alami akan berbeda dengan saat ku merasakannya. Jalan takdir kita berbeda.

...

Kebetulan hari ini cerah, tak terlihat awan hitam yang biasanya menandakan hujan. Karena, sudah kubilang hari ini cerah. Dan aku bersyukur hari ini cerah.

Tapi bersyukur sepertinya harus ku tunda sejenak, karena dari tadi aku merasa gelisah. Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku gelisah, di pagi yang cerah ini?.

Jawabannya adalah, seorang gadis membangunkan ku dengan tidak menyenangkan lalu tiba-tiba memintaku-memaksa- untuk mengantarnya jalan jalan hari ini.

Bukan, bukan Hanabi yang dimaksud. Seorang gadis yang membangunkan ku dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan adalah seorang yang sedarah denganku, serahim denganku, sedunia denganku, Yap. Kakak ku.

Orang yang sama sekali tak diharapakan untuk seenaknya datang lalu mengacaukan pagi seseorang. Tentu yang dimaksud mengacau sangat jelas dilakukannya, tentu kalian ingat kalau aku dan Hanabi sudah ada rencana hari ini, menemaninya ke toko pakaian. Membeli seragam SMA untuk dirinya sendiri. Meskipun terlalu cepat membelinya, belum tentu dia di terima di SMA 1 kan?

Mungkin dia memang punya nilai UN tinggi. Dan bisa menjawab tes dengan benar. Ku tebak mungkin dia jenius.

Awalnya kupikir hari ini akan baik-baik saja. Tapi itu ternyata hanya awalnya saja, yah terjebak di antara dua kegiatan itu menyusahkan. Apalagi, kegiatan yang diadakan secara bersamaan.

Kegiatan yang kubicarakan adalah, mengantar gadis-gadis manis yang tentu saja tak bisa ku tolak.

Dan kini sekarang, terduduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman rumahku. Tentu ini tentang aku yang tengah gelisah harus menentukan langkah yang ku ambil.

"Hahhh..."

Menghela nafas, agar syaraf otakku tenang saat ini.

Memang berlebihan kalau di lihat aku memikirkan situasi konyol ini. Yang harus ku lakukan adalah, menolak salah satu ajakan dan selesai.

Namun aku bingung mau menolak yang mana. Kalau aku menolak kakakku, aku akan kehilangan kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan setelah sekian lama dia pergi. Ok kepergiannya tidak akan aku bahas saat ini. Dan kalau aku menolak Hanabi, tentu aku takut dia kecewa lalu membenciku dan setelahnya dia memaksa orang tuanya untuk pindah karena dia sakit hati padaku, lalu kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya. Ok mungkin ini berlebihan.

"Hey Naruto. Mengapa kau masih di sini? Ayo cepat mandi!"

"Sebentar kak, aku harus mengumpulkan niat dulu."

Kakak ku, walaupun menyebalkan namun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia adalah orang paling perhatian padaku di keluarga ini.

Di perhatikan oleh gadis manis bisa membuatmu bahagia, tapi bisa juga perhatian itu malah akan menimbulkan bencana. Bencana yang kumaksud tentu bukan bencana alam. Bencananya adalah, kau tak bisa menolak saran dan keinginan gadis manis, apapun yang di katakan nya akan menjadi suatu sugesti yang memaksa untuk di lakukan, dan juga yang paling utama adalah jika kau menolak perhatiannya yang terkadang menjekelkan lalu dia menangis karena kau menolaknya, orang di sekitarmu akan memandangmu seakan kau adalah penjahatnya. Itulah efek samping di perhatikan gadis manis.

Ya meskipun memang bahagia di perhatikan gadis manis.

Kakakku berjalan menuju dapur setelah memberikan tatapan sebal yang manis padaku. Ah, aku rindu tatapan manisnya itu.

"Naruto! Melamun saja kerjaanmu, cepat mandi. Jangan membuat kami menunggu untuk sarapan pagi ini."

Ini yang muak ku dengar, omelan dari Ibuku. Maaf aku menggunakan kata kasar pada orang tua. Tapi memang ini kenyataannya, yang kurasakan memang ini adanya.

Lagipula kalian tidak pernah menungguku untuk makan bersama. Dan saat aku makan Ibu akan menyindirku

"Jadi orang kerjanya hanya makan saja. Tidak tahu betapa lelahnya orang mencari beras."

Benar. Aku tidak tahu, tidak perlu kau memberi beban pikiran pada anak remaja sepertiku. Hal yang kalian punya di konsumsi olehku, mengapa menurut Ibu seakan itu adalah kesia-siaan.

Memikirkan kalau aku masih butuh semua dari mereka membuatku muak. Aku ingin sekali lepas dari ini. Ingin rasanya aku punya semua yang orang tuaku butuhkan dan mereka bergantung padaku dan lalu aku bisa membalikan kata-kata ibuku pada mereka. Tapi entah kapan itu bisa terjadi. Yang kuimpikan memang kejam, tapi bukankah Ibu melakukannya padaku?

Tapi aku masih berharap jika impian itu terwujud. Mudah-mudahan pikiranku saat itu bisa berubah, kekerasan hatiku bisa melunak dan memaafkan mereka.

Tentu bukan karena aku ingin ada yang menganggapku hebat. Aku adalah manusia, aku menyayangi kedua orang tuaku dan aku tidak mau berdosa karena membalas mereka.

"Hah... Pikiranku terlalu jauh."

Di kamar mandi setelah 10 menit melamunkan hal itu lagi, seperti yang seharusnya aku langsung mandi.

Melamun sebelum mandi, itu kebiasaan yang tak bisa aku hilangkan. Alasannya adalah, saat di kamar mandi hawanya akan tenang sehingga jika kau memikirkan sesuatu kau akan sangat fokus memikirkannya dan terjadilah melamun.

Tentu ini adalah kebiasaan buruk, karena aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu. Orang-orang di rumahku yang sedang dalam kondisi terburu buru tentu sering tidak sabar dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi jika aku terlalu lama. Tak jarang juga mereka mengancam akan mendobraknya, tentu aku tidak masalah karena aku tidak akan rugi bila pintu kamar mandinya rusak.

Memang masalah jika kamar mandi di rumah hanya ada satu, karena sesuatu seperti menahan panggilan alam akan jadi masalah yang sering terjadi.

Tentu aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Yang ku perdulikan adalah senyuman manisnya Hanabi, Haha.

\--

Dan sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega, karena tiba-tiba ada orang menyebalkan yang menyarankan untuk kami. Aku,Hanabi dan Kakakku untuk jalan bersama saja.

Kakakku sebenarnya ingin pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli novel kesukaannya. Merepotkan, bukankah di internet ada sangat banyak novel yang bisa dibaca secara gratis. Tapi saat ku tanya pada kakakku dia hanya menjawab 'terserah padaku' ahh.. gadis manis memang punya kekuatan magis, karena aku langsung meng-iyakan saja saat dia bilang begitu.

Hanabi, dia tidak mempermasalahkan kakakku yang ikut 'kencan' -menurutku- ini. Baginya orang yang menemaninya bertambah malah itu bagus, dan dia bilang sekalian ingin ikut membeli novel.

Tentu yang jadi kesal adalah aku. Kalau seperti ini, kenapa tidak mereka berdua saja yang berangkat? Aku tak masalah bila tidak jadi jalan dengan Hanabi, lain waktu bisa ku ajak dia nanti. Kalau aku ikut akan sangat aneh, aku sama sekali tidak punya kepentingan. Tapi kakakku memaksaku untuk ikut, tentu aku menurut, tuntutan gadis manis kau tahu.

Sejak kecil memang -tepatnya sejak aku SMP, menolak permintaannya adalah hal yang tak bisa aku lakukan. Karena pada usia itu aku sudah menyadari ternyata kakakku sangat manis, apalagi jika memakai seragam SMP-nya yang kebesaran nya dulu. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tiba-tiba memeluknya. Aku memang sejak SMP hanya menunjukkan sifat manjaku pada dia saja. Kakakku tidak marah walau aku sering memeluknya, baginya mungkin adalah hal normal kakak adik berpelukan walau aku sudah kelas 1 SMP.

Setelah lulus SMP dia melanjutkan sekolah SMA-nya di luar kota, itupun hanya satu semester. Dia memutuskan untuk pindah bersekolah di SMA 1 Konoha saja. Alasannya mungkin karena dia bisa tinggal bersama lagi denganku, ini harapanku sih. Dia tidak mengalami masalah untuk bisa pindah ke SMA yang katanya favorit di Konoha ini. Sekolah dia sebelumnya adalah sekolah yang bertaraf internasional, apalagi dia adalah pemegang nilai tes masuk tertinggi di sekolahnya yang sebelumnya. Kepala sekolah Konoha tak perlu ragu lagi menerimanya.

Setelah libur panjang kemarin dia akhirnya pulang. Dia memilih menghabiskan liburannya di Otogakure dengan Paman Yamato. Mungkin kalau aku tidak memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolah lagi pasti dia akan berlibur di sini menemaniku. Yah, sekarang itu tidak jadi masalah lagi. Karena sekarang dia ada di sampingku lagi. Dan dia juga senang saat dengar kalau aku ingin masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya.

Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan kakakku. Nama kakaku adalah Sakura.

"Hanabi apa kau sudah pernah di ajak ke tempat menarik oleh Naruto?"

"Hm. Naruto hanya menunjukan yang dekat dekat saja, juga aku hanya melihat-lihat saja waktu itu. Dan tepatnya dia tidak mengajakku, aku yang ingin di temani"

Ya, kami hanya melihat-lihat saja waktu itu, tapi yang dia bilang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kemarin saat ku menemaninya berkeliling, dia memaksaku untuk ikut bermain dengan anak-anak yang bermain layangan di lapangan. Jangan memikirkan adegan romantis saat kami sedang bermain. Tidak ada yang romantis saat itu, Hanabi tanpa sengaja melepaskan gulungan tali yang di genggamnya dan membuat anak yang kehilangan layangan itu menangis. Dan coba tebak, aku yang di salahkan anak itu karena mengajak Hanabi mengobrol. Sialan, dasar gadis manis.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku dan Naruto akan mengajakmu ke tempat menarik di kota ini. Apa kau mau Hanabi?"

"Tentu aku mau, Kak Sakura."

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan."

"Hey kakak belum menanyakan pendapatku."

Mereka ini, aku memang tak akan menolak bila di ajak mereka. Tapi yang kumau bila mengajak Hanabi jalan-jalan adalah hanya berdua dengannya.

"Kau harus mau Naruto."

Dan setelah itu kami pun berdebat kecil. Dan hasil akhirnya kekalahan diterima oleh ku. Aku mengalah, karena aku selalu tidak bisa menolak gadis manis. Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihat kami. Ah, aku jadi gemas sendiri ketika dia sedang tersenyum.

Hari ini jalan bersamanya terasa canggung, mungkin karena kakakku ada di sini, ya meskipun kami belum terlalu akrab. Hanabi hanya akan bicara bila kakakku memancingnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu topik apa yang harus ku bawa dalam pembicaraan antar perempuan gadis manis ini. Jadi aku hanya diam menanggapi.

Kakakku, dia mudah sekali akrab dengan Hanabi. Aku tidak tahu kakakku orangnya seperti apa bila berinteraksi dengan orang lain, mungkin dia orang yang mudah bergaul. Atau mungkin karena kakakku dan Hanabi itu sama-sama gadis manis. Hm, aku kurang tahu.

Yang pasti sekarang setelah kami sampai di halte, ibu-ibu di samping kami yang sepertinya ingin pergi ke pasar naik bus hari ini, memandang kami lalu salah satu dari mereka pun berbisik membicarakan kami, ya walau hanya tebakan tapi insting anti di bicarakan orangku bergejolak. Sudah kuduga bersama gadis manis itu bisa membuat senang sesaat dan susah yang permanen.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bus yang kami tunggu datang, dengan jurusan bus menuju pusat kota.

Aku segera memposisikan duduk di dekat pintu. Duduk di dekat pintu bisa mengurangi pusing akibat bau bensin, dengan udara segar yang kuhirup ini, mual-mual tak akan aku rasakan. Dan kalau sampai aku muntah hanya karena naik bus dari sini ke pusat kota, Hanabi pasti menganggap aku lemah. Tentu hanya karena kau gampang mabuk tidak akan membuat orang benar benar menganggap mu lemah-atau bisa jadi-, tapi rasanya malu saja bila Hanabi sampai tahu.

Di samping ku, kulihat kakakku menjelaskan pada Hanabi saat bus ini melewati tempat-tempat menarik di Konoha ini. Dan aku, aku hanya bisa diam. Ayolah memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan untuk bisa masuk ke obrolan mereka.

"Nah, kalau yang itu. Itu adalah sebuah tempat orang Konoha biasanya melihat atau mengadakan acara outdoor umum, seperti band lokal yang terkenal atau acara komedi boneka yang sering di sebut wayang golek. Di alun-alun Konoha memang sangat menarik, kapan-kapan kau mau tidak melihat wayang golek di sana?"

"Wah kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tentu aku mau kak."

Rencana bagus kak. Aku yang pertama akan mengajaknya ke alun-alun Konoha.

Mendengarnya membuatku membayangkan menonton band di alun-alun Konoha dengan Hanabi. Suasana romantis yang tercipta dari lagu yang di bawakan di atas panggung. Tangan ku di genggam olehnya. Aku pun menoleh padanya bingung. Lalu tatapan kami bertemu, tanpa sadar wajah kami semakin dekat dan dia menutup matanya seakan mengijinkan. Dan selanjutnya Arggghhh. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Entah kenapa di panggil kakak olehmu terasa bahagia. Kau sangat manis sekali."

"Ah.. Terimakasih kak. Lepaskan pelukanmu kak, a-aku malu."

Aku tak menyangka kemanisan Hanabi bisa membuat kakakku hilang kendali seperti itu. Sampai-sampai kakakku memeluk Hanabi erat seperti gemas. Dan hentikan itu kak, aku jadi iri!

30 menit selanjutnya kami sudah berada di dalam toko pakaian yang biasa aku dan Ayahku datangi, ya di sini tidak hanya menjual seragam sekolah ada juga pakaian lainnya. Tapi tentu aku tak tertarik membeli pakaian baru, aku di sini hanya untuk mengantar Hanabi. Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang akan tunggu di luar, tapi Hanabi malah menyeretku setelah bilang padaku bahwa aku sudah berjanji menemaninya.

Jangan berpikir aku adalah laki-laki yang beruntung. Beruntungnya kau lihat darimana jika dari tadi aku harus di tatap dan dibicarakan orang-orang di sini. Mungkin mereka berpikir 'seorang pemuda menghipnotis dua gadis manis. Dan sekarang mereka sedang berkencan bertiga'. Tidak normal tentu mereka berpikiran begitu hanya karena aku menemani dua orang gadis berbelanja. Tapi perilaku kedua gadis ini yang bisa menyebabkan orang-orang berpikir seperti itu.

Lihat saja mereka begitu antusias bergerak kesana-kemari setelah melihat pakaian yang menurut mereka menarik. Dan kakakku selalu berbicara dengan nada yang cukup didengar oleh semua orang di sini setiap memilih baju.

"Naruto, apa ini membuat ku cantik? Dan wah, ini akan membuat Hanabi semakin manis kan Naruto."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi kakakku yang seperti orang norak itu. Dan kulihat pilihan kakakku, itu sepertinya memang akan membuat Hanabi terlihat sangat manis!

"Ah Hanabi, itu yang kau cari kan?"

Ah, syukurlah ini akan cepat berakhir.

Dan selanjutnya juga kami meneruskan ke toko buku yang tidak jauh dari toko pakaian sebelumnya. Dan aku lega bisa secepatnya keluar dari sana. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat terganggu oleh tatapan-tatapan orang di toko itu, dan juga si penjaga toko yang juga pemilik toko dia adalah guruku waktu sd. Dan sindiran-sindiran menggoda yang ditujukan padaku karena bersama dua gadis manis tentu membuat ku muak. Aku lebih suka orang lain tidak perduli dengan ku, tentu pengecualian untuk keperdulian selain mengomentari hidupku.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau tidak begitu menikmati perjalanan ini? Apa aku mengganggu kalian, hm?"

Hey, jangan menatap seperti itu padaku kak! Jangan menggodaku di depan orangnya!

"Tidak, aku biasa saja. Memang aku harus bersikap bagaimana?"

"Tentu harusnya kau senang karena bisa berjalan dengan dua gadis manis seperti yang di katakan Pak Iruka tadi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang kalau aku yang harus membawa pakaian kalian. Dan juga, untuk apa kau ikut membeli seragam sekolah juga kak?"

Ini sangat merepotkan. Jadi, aku ikut hanya untuk jadi pembawa barang saja?

"Seragam ku yang lama sudah tidak muat kau tahu? Aku juga tidak menyangka pertumbuhan ku secepat ini."

Yah, meskipun kakakku dari ukuran badan tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok. Tapi kupikir memang 'itu'nya kak Sakura memang lebih -ehem- dari yang dulu kulihat.

"Maaf merepotkan mu ya Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi."

Aku tersenyum pada Hanabi. Gadis ini memang tidak menyuruhku membawakan pakaiannya tapi Kak Sakura menyuruhku untuk membawakannya sekalian. Yah, sekalian bersikap manis pada Hanabi kuterima saja. Meskipun ini sangat merepotkan sekali.

Tak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi untuk sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Di depanku berdiri sebuah toko buku dengan plang warna merah dan berdesain sederhana, lebih sederhana dari toko sebelumnya.

Ya, aku tak peduli sebenarnya dengan tampilan toko ini, karena ini pertama kali aku kesini. Mengingat meskipun aku suka baca cerita, novel atau segala bentuknya. Aku cukup berselancar ria saja di internet, tak perlu susah-susah pergi ke toko buku.

\--

Kulihat matahari sudah bergerak 30 derajat dari tadi pagi. Hah, seharusnya aku sedang bermalas-malasan dan bermain games online sekarang. Merepotkan.

"Kak Sakura, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Ya, kebetulan kan kita sedang ada di pusat kota. Sekalian saja kita jalan-jalan ya kan? Hanabi katanya juga ingin melihat-lihat."

Hah.. Sial, apa kau tidak lihat bawaan ku ini kak? Merepotkan.

Jangan berpikir bawaanku sedikit. Baju-baju mereka ada dalam satu kantung. Lalu tadi di toko buku kami masing-masing membeli satu buku, aku membeli komik. Dan setelah itu, Hanabi ternyata ingin membeli peralatan sekolah yang berarti satu kantung lagi bertambah. Dan sekarang jika di teruskan lagi, mungkin aku akan menggendong dua karung penuh barang-barang mereka. Pasti aku akan pingsan saat tiba di rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kak Sakura, mungkin lain waktu saja."

Terimakasih Hanabi kau lah Dewi Fortuna ku.

Aku sangat ingin segera pulang. Orang-orang di sekitarku terlihat menertawakan ku. Karena aku terlihat seperti pesuruhnya dua gadis ini. Hah, sialan.

"Tanganku bisa-bisa keram kak kalau kita harus berjalan jauh lagi."

Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku.

"Ah maafkan aku Naruto. Sini, pakaian biar aku saja yang bawa."

Hanabi merebut satu kantung berisi pakaian dariku. Ah, Hanabi kau baik sekali. Tapi aku jadi tidak enak karena mengeluh dan menunjukkan kalau aku terbebani. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula aku memang butuh pertolongan.

"Eh, terimakasih Hanabi."

Aku tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Suatu kebiasaan bila aku sedang malu.

"Ya baiklah. Lain kali saja."

Kakakku terlihat memasang wajah tidak suka. Atau memang perasaanku saja. Mungkin karena tidak jadi jalan-jalan dan melihat kota Konoha yang sudah lama dia tidak lihat. Atau mungkin karena hal lain?

Dan akhirnya hari melelahkan ini segera berakhir. Kami pulang pukul tiga sore. Aku pun tak menyangka, waktu bisa secepat ini berlalu. Perasaanku, tadi kami berangkat pukul sembilan. Mungkin karena aku menikmati hari ini. Apa benar?

Kini aku tengah berbaring malas di kamar ku. Memikirkan kejadian tadi saat Hanabi menolongku dari kemungkinan tanganku keram. Sikapnya membuatku merasa di perhatikan. Senyuman manisnya membuatku tak rela untuk membagi senyuman itu untuk orang lain. Mengingat dia bersikap baik pada semua orang membuatku sakit. Perhatiannya padaku mungkin memang karena dia benar-benar kasihan padaku seperti pada orang lain, tidak ada hal khusus, dia mungkin hanya orang yang baik dan perduli.

"Hah... Sialan."

"Hey."

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu. Aku langsung memposisikan duduk. Takut bila yang masuk adalah Ibuku.

Setelah dia masuk, aku bisa bernafas lega. Ternyata dia hanya kakakku.

"Ada apa kak?"

Dia mendekat, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Hm. Aku hanya... Maaf tadi aku menyusahkanmu."

Hey? Tidak pernah rasanya dia meminta maaf setelah melakukan hal yang seenaknya padaku. Dan lagipula itu hanya membawa pakaiannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa minta maaf?"

Ya meskipun aneh aku menanyakannya. Tapi yang lebih aneh bagiku adalah sikapnya saat ini. Meskipun dia pernah minta maaf. Tapi kali ini hanya hal kecil kan?

"Dia itu. Hm, Hanabi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Lalu dia tiba-tiba menanyakan pendapat ku tentang Hanabi. Argghh...

"Hm. Dia cantik, baik, ramah, ya begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sekilas aku melihat wajah kakakku seperti tidak suka. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia memalingkan wajahnya. Aneh.

"Hm. Jangan terlalu mudah percaya orang lain. Kita tidak tahu sifat dia yang sebenarnya. Kau baru saja bertemu dengannya kan? Jadi hati-hati lah."

Aku bingung menjawabnya. Ya meskipun benar yang dikatakannya. Tapi, kurasa tidak berbahaya jika percaya pada Hanabi.

"Ya baiklah jika kakak bilang begitu."

Pada akhirnya aku meng-iyakan saja. Mungkin dia khawatir padaku, atau cemburu? Hehe. Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku tak mau menolak kekhawatirannya. Bisa-bisa dia kecewa.

Dari dulu kami memang sangat dekat. Dia mungkin masih menganggap ku anak kecil yang tak tahu dunia luar.

Betapa senangnya punya kakak sebaik dia.

Dia kemudian menatapku. Terukir di wajahnya senyum tulus.

Gerakannya kemudian yang tak disangka olehku membuatku tertegun.

Dia menciumku di pipi.

"Kau adik yang manis Naruto."

Suara pintu yang menandakan kepergiannya dari kamarku membuatku tersadar. Dan selanjutnya aku merasa senang.

Jangan menganggapku aneh. Di cium oleh gadis manis adalah hal paling membahagiakan kau tahu?.

Dan mimpi indahku malam ini pun tak ku perdulikan. Cukup ciuman kakakku ini saja yang membuatku bahagia.

.

-...-

Waduh maaf gaje.

Terima kasih yang sudah review. Joko Kun kriya ma rindou makasih dukungannya. Dan untuk kriya, maaf ya ga maksud niru sifatmu, hehe.

\- Naruto, dia tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Dia tau menyikapi masalah dengan cara dewasa. Tapi, sifat egoisnya dan juga karena tekanan Ibunya menjadikan dia tidak mau merealisasikannya.

Master, apakah cerita ini gaje? Baru belajar.

.

DiRepublish karena kehapus sama orang.


	4. 4

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

\--

Mungkin ini alasan sebenarnya aku tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah lagi. Alasan yang harusnya kusadari dari kemarin-kemarin, meski pemalas sepertiku memang punya banyak alasan sih.

Tapi alasan kali ini benar-benar seharusnya kupikirkan sebelum aku memutuskan menginjakan kaki di halaman SMA Konoha ini.

Perlu kalian tahu, situasiku saat ini persis seperti yang ku rasakan saat mendaftar SMP dulu.

Banyak orang-orang di sini, mungkin sekitar 600 orang, tapi bukan alasan banyak orangnya yang menjadi masalah.

Masalahnya, sekarang aku merasakan kemaluanku mulai membesar.

Tunggu-tunggu! Aku salah kalimat.

Masalahnya, aku merasa malu. Malu karena ini seperti dulu, dimana orang-orang di sini bersama orang tuanya, dan aku hanya sendiri saja.

Ok meskipun memang aku sekarang bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi jika aku semakin besar, tentu kemaluanku akan bertambah besar juga!

Maksudku rasa maluku.

Dan juga hal yang lebih menyusahkan lagi adalah, saat aku datang ke meja pendaftaran, mereka bilang kalau harus ada tanda tangan orang tua di form nya.

Sial, tentu tidak mungkin jika aku bilang kalau aku yatim piatu. Masalah di masa depannya nanti akan semakin runyam.

Dan masih ada masalah lagi.

Ayahku sebenarnya bilang akan menyusulku, aku tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang membuat dia menyuruhku untuk ke sini sendirian, dan meskipun dia bilang akan ke sini menyusul tapi, waktu pendaftaran hari ini sebentar lagi habis.

Dan Ibu, dia ada urusan dengan Kakakku, entah urusan apa aku tak perduli.

Ibu memang kadang menyebalkan, dan kata-katanya padaku juga menyakitkan, tapi aku sebenarnya tahu, dia hanya lelah melihat sifatku.

Masalah yang sebenarnya itu ada padaku. Dan aku sudah tahu dari dulu, tapi meski aku merasa salah dan ingin berubah, keegoisanku membuatku keras kepala.

Aku sendiri aneh pada diriku. Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku tidak mau salah. Tapi meski banyak keinginan diriku untuk tidak jadi pemalas, hal yang terjadi setelahnya aku membatalkan niatku.

Aku selalu menyalahkan omongan orang tuaku, tiap aku batal merubah sikap.

Nasihat mereka selalu terdengar menyalahkanku, aku jadi kesal sendiri, dan gara-gara nasihat mereka, aku yang tadinya ingin berubah menjadi tidak berniat berubah selamanya.

Aku tak akan rela jika mereka tidak mengerti dahulu yang kurasakan, saat dimarahi mereka yang selalu bilang aku anak tidak berguna.

Kadang aku ingin mereka menyesal dan menangis jika aku mati sebelum mereka minta maaf.

Hah.. Sepertinya aku harus berkonsultasi dengan psikiater.

Dan sebenarnya hal ini juga yang membuatku malas sekolah lagi, selain tidak mau mengalami kecanggungan saat pertama kali masuk lingkungan baru.

Sialan, terlalu banyak alasan untuk aku membatalkan niatku untuk sekolah.

"Naruto!"

Ah?

"Hanabi?"

Tepat saat aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan berkat nasibku yang selalu 'beruntung' ini Hanabi datang dan seketika niatku untuk menyerah harus ku tahan.

Tentu aku masih malas untuk melanjutkan ini, meski Hanabi ada di sini.

\--

"Aku sudah selesai, mereka bilang 3 hari dari sekarang, jika aku di terima mereka akan mengirim pemberitahuan lewat nomer ponselku. Dan jika aku di terima maka hari itu juga aku harus kembali ke sini untuk melewati tahap kedua di terima di sini, yaitu tes."

Kini aku dan Hanabi sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah ini, yang awalnya kukira lapangan sepakbola. Luas sekali di sini.

Hanabi menceritakan tentang apa saja yang terjadi saat dia melakukan pendaftaran, ya seperti di atas. Juga dia bilang dia bertemu dengan beberapa temannya saat SMP dulu. Dan tanpa di tanya, dia menyebutkan satu per satu nama temannya itu.

Jujur aku juga penasaran tentang siapa temannya yang baru saja dia temui. Aku pun mendengarkan saat dia menyebutkan nama temannya, dan berharap tidak ada nama laki-laki di sana.

Dan benar, tidak ada nama laki-laki, meski aku ragu sih. Tapi sepertinya benar dugaanku, karena nama-nama yang di sebutkan oleh Hanabi seperti nama-nama gadis manis.

Hehe, aku jadi penasaran dengan temannya yang bernama Sara. Aku membayangkan pasti dia gadis manis, hehe. Dari yang Hanabi ceritakan-tanpa di tanya- Sara sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Hanabi. Dan membayangkan kedekatan dua gadis manis itu membuatku gemas sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatku gemas.

"Ayahmu masih belum ke sini, Naruto?"

"Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Aku sudah menceritakan pada Hanabi tentang bagaimana kekesalanku hari ini. Tentang Ayahku yang sampai sekarang belum datang, dan tentang diriku yang harus berputar-putar mengumpulkan persyaratan yang lupa aku siapkan kemarin.

Kukira tidak akan semenyusahkan ini, jadi aku menundanya saja sampai hari ini. Dan ternyata menundanya adalah poin bonus untuk kesialanku hari ini.

"Ah, bagaimana tentang jurusan yang akan kau ambil Hanabi?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil Biologi. Tapi ternyata jurusan di sekolah ini hanya ada dua, Ipa dan Ips, dan tentu karena itu aku akan memilih Ipa."

"Ya sekarang memang seperti itu sistemnya."

Hanabi mengangguk. Dengan imut tentunya.

"Dan juga Hanabi, ada hal yang sangat ingin ku tanyakan padamu dari kemarin. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa satu kelas?"

Aku telah memikirkan ini dari seminggu yang lalu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa satu kelas dengan dia. Tentu aku sangat berharap keberuntungan membuatku dan Hanabi secara kebetulan sekelas.

Ini Sekolah Negeri, banyak murid yang bersekolah di sini. Pembagian kelas juga secara acak, meskipun kami sama dalam memilih jurusan, belum tentu aku bisa bersatu dengan Hanabi.

Mudah-mudahan kami akan bersama selamanya, hehe.

Dari wajahnya yang kaget dan juga jawabannya yang lama, sepertinya dia baru terpikir tentang hal ini.

Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah bagi Hanabi, karena teman-teman gadis manisnya juga ada di sini.

Ah, tak apalah setidaknya kami kan masih bertetangga.

Tapi.. Ah sudahlah.

"Jangan pikirkan itu Naruto. Jika kita sama-sama punya nilai UN tinggi dan nilai tes tinggi, kemungkinan kita sekelas akan besar."

Tidak... Nilai UN ku memang besar, tapi soal tes aku tidak yakin.

Keseharian ku kemarin yang seharusnya di gunakan untuk belajar harus ku ganti dengan keseharian menemani Kakakku, yang tentu tak bisa aku tolak.

"Hanabi, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak sekelas. Lagipula kau punya banyak teman di sini."

Rasanya sakit sekali, membayangkan kami tidak akan mengobrol bersama seperti sekarang. Aku nanti hanya bisa melihat dari kelasku tertawanya yang imut dan manis bersama orang lain, teman laki-laki lain.

Sialan.

Hanabi sepertinya akan bilang sesuatu, sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah Naruto, Sara sepertinya mencariku."

Aku lihat memang benar. Ada gadis berdiri jauh di depan sedang melambai.

Rambut merah, seperti Ibu ku.

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi Naruto. Kau harus bersekolah bersamaku di sini."

Hah... Tidak, permintaan gadis manis lagi.

Hanabi berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi nanti."

"Iya."

Dia mengangguk padaku, dan setelah itu berlari mendekati Sara.

Kulihat dari jauh, Hanabi tersenyum berbicara dengan Sara, melewati belokan yang membuatku tak bisa melihatnya lagi dari sini.

Sepertinya alasanku untuk tetap sekolah masih ada.

"Hah.. Mengapa tidak ada orang yang ku kenal di sini."

Aku bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju area parkir. Siapa tahu Ayahku sudah datang.

Hah... Merepotkan.

\--

Dan akhirnya hari merepotkan ini selesai. Setelah dari pagi mendapatkan kesialan, akhirnya aku bisa duduk santai di bangku halaman rumahku.

Tadi untungnya Ayahku datang, meski sempat kesulitan karena kami telat beberapa menit, tapi akhirnya bisa juga Ayahku mendaftarkanku di sekolah itu.

Meski aku tidak bisa santai sebenarnya, karena tes 3 hari lagi membuatku harus belajar lebih giat.

"Kau keliatan lelah."

Kakakku, datang dari dalam rumah dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hey, aku bertanya Naruto! Kau menyebalkan!"

Tidak-tidak! Jangan main-main dengan batu yang ada di tanganmu kak! Bisa-bisa upacara pemakamanku akan diadakan besok!

"Ampun kak! Iya aku lelah!"

"Hm.. Kalau begitu hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja Naruto!"

Hah.. Untung saja dia tidak jadi membunuhku.

Tunggu? Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengira aku lelah. Kenapa dia sekarang mengajaku jalan-jalan yang semua orang tahu itu melelahkan.

"Aku lelah Kak."

Hah, sebenarnya dia mau melepas lelah ku atau sebaliknya?

"Tapi..."

Oh tidak, tatapan itu! Tatapan dengan mata indah yang mematikan!

Manis...

Ah sial, aku tidak tahan lagi!

"Baiklah kak. Kita akan jalan ke mana?"

Seketika wajahnya berubah sumringah.

Ah senyumannya.

Bisa panggilkan aku ambulan? Kurasa sebentar lagi aku pingsan.

"Baiklah. Hm..."

Ah jangan pose berpikir imut itu lagi! Bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali.

"Bagaimana kalau, kita berkeliling Konoha?"

"Berkeliling? Baiklah, asal kita tidak berjalan kaki aku setuju."

Ya meskipun memang tidak mungkin kita berjalan kaki.

"Ide bagus!"

"Apanya yang bagus kak?"

"Kita akan berjalan kaki!"

Tidak, sepertinya ini ide buruk.

\--

Lelah, adalah apa yang ku 'nikmati' saat ini.

Benar-benar sial, Kak Sakura mengajakku bejalan kaki mengelilingi pusat kota.

Ya, meskipun tidak dari rumah kami mulai berjalan kaki. Tetap saja yang namanya pusat kota itu luas.

"Kak apa benar kita akan mengelilingi pusat kota sekarang?"

"Hm... Aku pikir mengelilingi pusat kota mungkin akan semakin membuatmu kelelahan."

Bukan mungkin lagi. Tapi itu bisa membuatku benar-benar 'kehilangan rasa lelah. Atau dalam artian, mati.

"Tapi tenang saja, tadi saat aku pergi dengan Ibu aku melihat ada tempat yang menarik. Mungkin kau akan suka bila ku ajak ke sana."

"Tempat apa itu?"

Kakakku hanya tersenyum, sepertinya dia mau memberi kejutan. Atau jangan bilang kalau ini pertanda buruk lain.

Hah...

Perjalanan kami berlanjut. Selama perjalanan Kak Sakura bercerita tentang apa yang di lakukannya dengan Ibu tadi pagi.

Aku juga menceritakan tentang proses pendaftaranku, yang diakhiri Ayahku mengamuk pada remaja yang kuduga Anggota osis karena tidak menerima kami yang terlambat beberapa menit.

Kak Sakura tertawa mendengarnya dan bilang kalau ayah memang ganas seperti itu jika sedang pusing.

Aku tidak bilang kalau Ayah ku sedang pusing. Tapi Kak Sakura sepertinya lebih tahu Ayah.

"Itu dia!"

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Kak Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengacungkan telunjuknya. Mungkin kami sudah sampai.

Kakakku menarik tanganku lalu berjalan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan Kak!"

Kenapa dia bersemangat sekali sih?

"Sudah sampai!"

Wah.. Ini.

"Sepak bola?"

"Kau ingatkan? Adikku yang bodoh ini dulu bercita-cita ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola."

Ini tempat yang dulu sering aku datangi setelah pulang sekolah. Aku yang dulu, sangat ambisius tentang menjadi pemain sepak bola handal.

"Dan kau ingat janjimu? Dulu kau bilang."

Aku akan menjadi pemain sepak bola terhebat. Orang-orang yang mengira aku tidak bisa apa-apa akan kubungkam dengan skill bermainku.

Dan, semua yang ku impikan adalah demi Kakak, Ibu dan Ayah!

"Sangat manis sekali melihat wajah seriusmu waktu itu."

"Terima kasih Kak."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

Ya, terima kasih Kak Sakura. Berkat ini aku mendapatkan satu alasan lagi untuk pergi sekolah.

\--

Pendek ya?

Haha, maaf karena kebanyakan Sakuranya. Tapi orang yang tahu ini kan cuma Sakura.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saat liat fic ini di review saya jadi ga sabar update! Hehe.

Shiranui, Haha terima kasih. Maaf soal cara penulisan, bahasa indonesiaku kayaknya jelek. Dan soal fic Rated M emang bener banyak yang minat termasuk saya! Tapi soal mengubah rating fic extreme atau ini sya tidak bisa. Masalahnya saya... ga mesum :v

Lio. Terima kasih Om, jangan lupa update terus fic Om ya. Hanabi? Dia cuma suka saya jadi lebih baik Om menyerah :v

Tidakdiketahui. Makasih, berat apanya yak? :v jangan bingung-bingung review aja terus ya! :v

tidak diketahui maaf ya saya lagi belajar bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar :v jadi di translate ga papakan.

Hanabinya menyusul!


	5. 5

Makasih yang sudah review.

Ya, saya memang terinspirasi dari anime romance-humor ringan.

Dan juga, dari beberapa fic favorit saya.

Sebenarnya saya bingung.

Malas ini cerita apa ya?

\--

Satu hari setelah kemarin Kak Sakura mengajakku bermain sepak bola dengan anak-anak SD yang sedang bermain. Meski aku sangat lelah, tapi rasa bahagia yang kurasakan saat bermain dengan Kakakku membuat rasa lelahku tak berarti sama sekali.

Jangan bilang kalau aku berlebihan. Ini sesuatu yang normal bila kau sangat senang bermain bersama dengan gadis manis.

Ya, meskipun aku sangat lelah sampai tiba di rumah.

Kelelahan juga membuatku harus bangun siang, yang mana ini adalah hal yang di benci ibuku.

Omelan mautnya bahkan masih terngiang di telingaku sampai sekarang.

Panas sekali telingaku.

\--

Hari ini, dua hari sebelum aku menghadapi tes masuk SMA 1 Konoha.

Aku sudah mengatur jadwal ku hari ini dengan 'hanya belajar'.

Seharusnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba rasa malasku kembali menghadang.

Aku kini hanya duduk-duduk saja di bangku halaman depan rumahku.

Bisa kulihat dari sini rumah Hanabi dengan jelas. Tentu saja jelas, karena rumahnya tepat di depan rumahku.

Berharap aku melihat Hanabi keluar dan menghampiriku setelah memberikan senyuman manis tiada taranya.

Ah! Cepatlah keluar Hanabi!

Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku rindu dengan senyuman manismu itu!

"Hey Naruto?"

Eh?

"Ayah, ada apa?"

Kupikir siapa, dasar Ayahku, tidak bisakah satu hari saja tidak mengganggu ketenanganku.

Hal-hal yang kufantasikan baru saja, juga sampai hilang karena Ayah mengagetkanku.

"Aku memperhatikanmu dari tadi."

Ayah lalu duduk di sampingku, merebahkan punggungnya.

"Memperhatikanku?"

"Ya. Aku lihat dari tadi kau tersenyum mesum sambil melihat rumah Hanabi."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Mungkin aku memang tersenyum sambil melihat rumah Hanabi tadi.

Tapi tersenyum mesum? Ah, aku tahu Ayahku hanya menggodaku saja, tapi tetap ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal mesum Ayah! Aku hanya memikirkan yang laki-laki normal pikirkan jika membayangkan gadis manis."

"Hm. Kurasa bagian normal menurut laki-laki itulah yang membuatku curiga."

"Ah sudahlah!"

"Kupikir seharusnya kau belajar. Dua hari lagi tes bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya hal yang dia bicarakan adalah hal normal.

"Tapi, aku malas Ayah. Belajar sendiri membuatku pusing, tidak ada yang menerangkan membuatku harus mengerti konsep-konsep materi sendiri. Berbeda ceritanya jika aku belajar dengan seorang guru."

"Hn. Berarti kau butuh teman belajar."

"Benarkah?"

"Dan, kau tahu kan apa yang Ayah pikirkan tentang siapa yang jadi teman belajarmu itu?"

Siapa? Hanabi kah?

"Salah."

Hey! Apa dia bisa mendengar pikiranku?

"Yang benar teman belajarmu adalah Hanabi."

"Hah..."

Aku menghela nafas.

Sialan, ternyata dia hanya asal menebak jawaban ku saja.

"Dan sekarang kau harus mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama. Ajak dia ke rumah kita Naruto."

"Tunggu. Ayah tidak berniat buruk kan?"

Ayahku hanya menyeringai.

Dasar Ayah aneh. Dan sialnya aku adalah anaknya.

Ayahku tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, dia berdiri lalu berjalan masuk menuju rumah.

"Hah. Akhirnya saatnya telah tiba."

Saat-saat seperti ini, peristiwa paling bersejarah buatku.

Apa peristiwa itu? Jawabanya, saat-saat dimana aku mengetikan pesan pertamaku pada Hanabi.

Aku menatap ponsel yang kini ku genggam.

"Kenapa sulit sekali sih?"

Ah sial, kenapa situasiku saat ini mengingatkanku pada film drama dari negara kepulauan yang sering di tonton kakakku.

Saat itu, tokoh utamanya gugup hanya karena ingin mengajak seorang gadis kencan.

Tidak! Kurasa yang ku lakukan tidak seperti tokoh utama itu.

Aku harus tenang, aku hanya tinggal mengetik beberapa kata saja.

Ok, aku mulai.

Aku mengetikan beberapa kata.

Dan selesai!

"Kurasa sudah bagus."

Akhirnya, masterpieceku telah berhasil kubuat.

Aku hanya tinggal mengirimnya saja.

"Ok, sudah terkirim, tinggal menunggu balasan saja."

30 detik berlalu.

"Sebentar lagi."

Lama sekali sih? Cepatlah Hanabi.

Atau aku ke rumahnya saja ya?

"Ah!"

Akhirnya, balasannya telah tiba.

Aku langsung membacanya.

Ah, kira-kira apa jawabanya ya?

Di sana tertulis.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama. Aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu, kau ke rumahku saja ya?"

Ah tidak. Aku belum siap Hanabi.

Menghadap calon mertuaku, aku belum siap!

Kurasa aku berlebihan.

"Hah, sudahlah."

Aku berdiri.

Aku berniat mengambil hal yang diperlukan untuk belajar dan setelah itu pergi menghadap calon mertuaku.

"Aku harus menyiapkan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan mereka, hehe."

\--

Aku sangat bersemangat, tadinya.

Aku adalah pemalas, aku tidak suka keramaian, dan hal seperti kecanggungan lah yang membuatku tak suka keramaian.

Tapi, perasaan canggung itu sekarang harus ku hadapi.

Kukira kami akan belajar berdua saja.

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, dan pikiran kalian seratus persen benar.

Temannya Hanabi, yang bernama Sara ternyata juga ada di sini.

Jangan berpikir karena dia gadis manis aku akan senang-senang saja di sini.

Sayangnya, aku dari tadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam, duduk mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

Ya, jauh.

"Hey Naruto, kupikir kau mengajakku belajar bersama kan? Ke sini, mendekatlah, duduk di sampingku."

Aku kaget tentunya, dia mengajakku duduk bersama? Hehe.

"Tu-tunggu, maksudku agak jauh sedikit."

Ah, rona merah di pipinya! Sangat manis sekali!

Tunggu? Dia merona?

"-Ehem-"

Sara, dia tersenyum pada Hanabi, entah maksudnya apa aku tidak tahu.

Mungkin dia menggoda Hanabi? Hanabi berarti suka padaku?

Kurasa tidak mungkin.

Walau aku berharap sih.

"Baiklah."

Aku mendekat, kupikir tidak sopan menolak permintaan tuan rumah.

Aku duduk di samping Hanabi, agak jauh tentunya.

Berapa lama setelahnya, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Ah tidak! Kenapa semakin canggung di sini?

"Hm, Naruto, rumahmu di depan rumah Hanabi ya?"

Sara, dia bertanya padaku.

Kurasa dari pertanyaannya dia hanya berbasa-basi. Kupikir Hanabi sepertinya sudah memberi tahu dia soal aku.

Ah, aku merasa senang dibicarakan gadis manis.

"Iya."

"Wah, pantas saja kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"Apa?"

Dekat dari mananya yang dia maksud?

Kurasa karena kami rumahnya dekat dan belajar bersama tidak akan membuat kami terlihat sangat dekat kan?

Atau iya ya? Ah, aku pusing!

"Tunggu?"

Aku gugup.

Tentu saja, karena setelah Sara mengatakan itu, dia menatapku tajam, bahkan dia semakin dekat sekarang.

"Kau Naruto!"

"Eh? Iya aku Naruto?"

Ada apa dengan orang ini?

Hey, kenapa harus menunjukku segala?

"Kau adalah pemegang nilai UN tertinggi ke dua di Konoha!"

"Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan."

Nilai UN ku memang tertinggi ke dua, tapi tak perlu seheboh itu bila bertemu dengan ku kan?

Lagipula, jika benar ini sesuatu yang menakjubkan, kurasa pemegang nilai UN tertinggi pertama yang seharusnya di tunjuk heboh oleh Sara.

Aku hanya ke dua, tidak ada yang istimewa dari hal itu.

"Memang, ini seharusnya sesuatu yang biasa saja. Tapi, karena dirimu lah ini menjadi sedikit luar biasa."

"Hah? Aku?"

"Iya, kau berasal dari sekolah yang tidak terlalu terkenal akan prestasinya, muridnya juga sedikit."

Bicara tentang sekolahku, memang benar aku bersekolah di SMP yang menurut orang jelek.

Ya, dan muridnya juga sedikit, bahkan karena itu, tiap angkatan hanya punya satu kelas.

Dan yang lebih mengenaskan, angkatanku hanya terdiri dari 15 orang sebagai muridnya.

Aku masuk ke sana sebenarnya karena, nilai-nilai sekolah dasarku yang tidak cukup untuk masuk ke sekolah lain.

Ya, karena saat sekolah dasar aku sering tidak berangkat dan diam di rumah.

Juga, aku kan pemalas, tidak ada masa depan yang coba ku bangun saat itu, jadi aku hanya asal saja masuk sekolah.

"Dan setelah kau mendapat nilai UN itu! Namamu di kalangan para guru jadi terkenal, mereka sering menyebut namamu dan sampai juga di telingaku."

Tidak, sepertinya aku akan menjadi anak yang terkenal lalu menjadi artis.

Dan setelah aku jadi artis, aku akan kembali tenggelam dan tidak di hiraukan.

Karena pekerjaanku hilang karena kukorbankan untuk menjadi artis sebelumnya, akhirnya aku menjadi gelandangan, dan mati mengenaskan loncat dari gedung 3 lantai.

Merepotkan.

"Dan yang lebih mengesankan lagi buatku, meski kau mendapat nilai UN tertinggi."

Sepertinya aku mulai muak dengan kalimat mendapat nilai UN tertinggi.

"Kau tidak mendapat rangking kelas. Bahkan sepuluh besar saja tidak masuk."

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mengesankan."

"Tidak! Kau sangat mengesankan buatku Naruto! Namaku Sara, senang berkenalan denganmu!"

Sara tersenyum manis padaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menjabat tangannya.

Tunggu! Ini pertama kalinya aku bersentuhan dengan gadis selain kakakku.

Ah, lembut sekali tangannya.

"Sara."

Hanabi, dia menatap Sara dengan wajah sebal yang manis.

Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau dia ada di sini.

"Kurasa kau datang ke sini untuk belajar bersama denganku kan Naruto?"

"Ah, tentu saja."

Aku tersenyum malu padanya, ya aku baru saja hampir melupakan itu.

"Lepaskan dulu tangan kalian."

Ah! Aku baru sadar! Ternyata aku masih menjabat tangan Sara.

Aku melepasnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sara."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, suatu kebiasaan jika aku sedang malu.

"Ma-maaf Naruto."

Eh? Kenapa Sara merona? Kurasa dia juga baru sadar tentang tangannya yang masih di genggam olehku dari tadi.

"Hm."

Entah karena apa, aku merasa jika Hanabi berkata 'Hm' berarti dia sedang marah.

Dan setelahnya, tidak ada yang berbicara.

Hanya sesekali terdengar suara Hanabi yang membuka halaman bukunya di ruangan ini.

Sara, dia hanya memainkan pensilnya dari tadi.

Aku? Kurasa aku sedang menjadi aktor, dengan tokoh yang aku perankan adalah patung liberty.

Aku hanya diam.

"Ah! Hanabi, Naruto. Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, siang ini aku ada rencana dengan keluargaku."

Hanabi hanya mengangguk, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Tapi sepertinya Hanabi tidak serius membaca buku, karena pandangannya terlihat malas.

Aku hanya berkata, hati-hati di jalan setelah Sara tersenyum padaku dan beranjak keluar.

Tinggal aku dan Hanabi di sini.

Di mana orang tuanya ya?

"Naruto, aku punya pertanyaan. Jawablah dengan serius."

Hanabi menutup bukunya, menyimpannya di meja, lalu menatapku.

"Ba-baik."

Aku gugup tentunya, mendengar dia punya pertanyaan yang harus ku jawab dengan serius dan memasang tatapan tajam padaku.

"Kau menurutiku masuk sekolah lagi karena apa? Aku tahu dari Ayahmu, sebenarnya kau tidak ingin sekolah lagi."

"Aku? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya itu karena."

Sial, sepertinya jurus mautku harus ku keluarkan sekarang.

"Ka-karena apa?"

Aduh! Kenapa sekarang dia punya kegugupan yang manis sih?

Aku jadi merona melihatnya.

Dan aku semakin gugup juga sekarang.

"Itu karena, aku ingin bersama dengan dirimu Hanabi. Aku ingin melihat senyuman manismu setiap hari, hehe."

Aku tersenyum malu padanya sambil menggaruk kepalaku, suatu kebiasaan jika aku sedang malu.

Dia terlihat terkejut, selanjutnya kedua pipinya merona.

Ah manisnya!

"Oh, se-seperti itu."

Dia menunduk, lalu mengambil buku, membacanya kembali.

Dan lama setelahnya, tidak ada dari kami yang saling berbicara.

Hah.. Mengapa harus hal canggung yang kurasakan jika dekat dengan Hanabi hari ini.

Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang.

"Sepertinya belajarnya besok saja Hanabi. Aku pulang saja."

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini.

Lebih baik aku pulang.

Dan sepertinya kakakku sudah pulang dari urusannya, aku bisa juga belajar dengan dia.

Aku hendak berdiri, tapi Hanabi memegang tanganku sebelum aku berdiri sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu, aku ingin kita belajar sekarang."

Dengan tatapan memohon Hanabi mengatakan itu.

Ah manis sekali!

Tapi selanjutnya, dia melepas genggamannya di tanganku lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Akupun duduk kembali, ya jika dia meminta.

"Maksudku, kau yang mengajakku tadi, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab dan belajar bersamaku sekarang sampai malam. Ma-maksudku sampai selesai."

"Baiklah."

Dan selanjutnya, akhirnya kami benar-benar belajar bersama.

Awalnya Hanabi masih cangggung.

Tapi akhirnya dia bertanya padaku tentang rumus yang dia tidak mengerti.

Ah, untung saja aku ahli soal rumus.

Dia mengangguk mengerti setelahnya.

Aktivitas kami tidak sepenuhnya belajar terus.

Aku bertanya, tentang asal sekolahnya dulu.

Dia bilang dia berasal dari SMP 2 Konoha, katanya dia hanya murid biasa di situ.

Tapi aku tidak merasa dia murid yang biasa-biasa saja.

Karena, sekarang dialah yang paling banyak memberi tahuku soal pelajaran.

Maaf saja, aku bukan penghafal materi, jadi aku dari dulu hanya mengandalkan apa yang aku ingat dari penjelasan guruku di sekolah.

Jarang sekali aku membaca buku.

Tapi Hanabi, keliatannya dia sangat tekun dalam belajar, hal-hal seperti menghafal adalah kebiasaannya.

Hah, aku jadi iri dengan semangat belajarnya.

Dalam momen belajar bersama dengan Hanabi ini, kadang kami saling merona karena tanpa sengaja tangan kami saling bersentuhan karena berniat mengambil buku yang sama.

Ah manis sekali rona merahnya itu!

\--

Malam telah datang.

Aku sekarang sedang duduk menonton tv dengan Kakakku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menonton acara ini.

Acara yang kami tonton sekarang adalah film drama dari negara kepulauan yang Kakakku dan Ibuku sukai.

Ibuku dan Ayahku sedang pergi, entah pergi untuk apa aku tidak perduli.

Dan karena tidak ada yang menemaninya untuk menonton, aku di paksa Kakakku untuk menemaninya.

Awalnya aku menolak tentu saja, aku sangat anti dengan drama-drama dari negara kepulauan yang menyebalkan itu.

Tapi, Kakakku memaksaku.

Tentu aku mengalah, apalagi dia mengeluarkan tatapan manis memohonnya itu.

"Hah.. Dia lagi."

Walau aku tidak suka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tetap menontonnya.

Dan adegan yang paling ku benci tiba.

Terlihat tokoh orang jahat tengah menjalankan rencana jahat untuk menjebak si tokoh utama.

Dan menyebalkannya, setelah itu, tulisan 'bersambung' muncul saat adegan menegangkan.

Menyebalkan! Sial, aku jadi ingin menonton kelanjutannya besok.

"Aku dengar kau belajar bersama dengan Hanabi tadi Naruto?"

Setelah keheningan, akhirnya Kakakku bicara, dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar serius.

Kakakku, dia menatapku tajam.

"I-iya."

Aku yang di tatap tajam olehnya gugup tentunya.

"Dan kudengar dari Ayah, orang tua Hanabi sedang tidak ada?"

"Mu-mungkin?"

Ternyata orang tuanya tidak ada ya?

Hah, bahaya sekali kalau begitu jika aku menuruti Hanabi untuk menemaninya belajar sampai malam.

"Jangan memasang wajah polos seperti itu! Kau pasti melakukan hal-hal tidak bermoral dengan Hanabi kan?"

"Tidak! Jangan salah paham seperti itu!"

Aku ini seorang pemalas. Jadi aku pasti memikirkan akibatnya jika aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang Kak Sakura pikirkan. Bisa-bisa dunia tenangku selama ini akan hancur karena aku berbuat seperti itu dengan Hanabi.

Meskipun aku tak akan sanggup melakukannya, karena naluriku mengatakan bahwa gadis manis dan imut seperti Hanabi harus dilindungi dari berbagai macam hal tidak bermoral.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Kami hanya belajar bersama saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin belajar dengan Kakak manisku ini saja, hehe."

Teknik pertama untuk menghindari amukan Kakakku, merayunya!

"Seperti itu."

Sepertinya berhasil.

Tapi kenapa wajahnya tetap datar?

Dan juga, kenapa dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku?

Apa aku akan di beri ciuman manis lagi seperti waktu itu? Apa kali ini di bibir?

Ah! Lebih baik aku memejamkan mataku.

Lama setelahnya, tidak terjadi hal yang kuinginkan.

"Kenapa kau memejamkan matamu Naruto?"

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat Kakakku menatap heran padaku.

"Kupikir Kakak akan menciumku lagi seperti waktu itu, dan setelahnya Kakak memujiku adik yang manis."

Kak Sakura, tiba-tiba merona. Mungkin dia malu mengingat dia pernah menciumku di pipi.

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu mejamkan matamu jugakan?"

"Ya, karena kupikir Kakak akan menciumku di bibir kali ini."

Kakakku semakin merona mendengar jawaban ku.

Kurasa aku berhasil merayunya.

Jika seorang gadis manis merona, tandanya dia senang kan?

"Dasar adik nakal!"

Kakakku mengambil bantal dan memukul-mukulkannya padaku.

"Ampun kak!"

Kurasa aku salah.

\--

Terima kasih.


	6. 6

Om raynoval. :v pairnya naruhana Om, saya nambahin Sakura buat Jadi pemanis aja Om, sebenernya saya pen punya kakak yang manis Om, jadi ya gini. :v

terima kasih, menyempatkan bertanya.

\--

Disclaimer

Naruto milik MK

\--

Hidupku itu aku anggap tidak penting, hanya karena aku tidak punya tujuan hidup.

Aku masih bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku lulus sekolah nanti?

Aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman kerja. Kepercayaan dari orang lain aku tidak punya, dan karena inilah pengalamanku sangat minim.

Orang tuaku, mereka bagiku hanya terlihat memaksaku untuk bisa. Bukan sesuatu yang baik alasan mereka dari yang ku analisis.

Alasan mereka memaksaku untuk cepat mandiri, menurutku karena aku hanya jadi beban keluarga ini, lalu mereka sebenarnya ingin secepatnya mendapat balasan kebaikan dariku karena mengurus ku dari dulu.

Tapi, tetap saja. Yang namanya orang tidak berguna, tidak bisa di percaya siapapun. Masa depanku akan runyam.

Meskipun.

Aku sudah terbiasa di pandang tidak berguna dan dibilang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Jangan konyol, keterbiasaan ini tidak bisa membuatku kebal. Aku tetap sakit hati, dan akan selamanya terasa sakit karena aku manusia normal.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba membicarakan ini?

Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku di marahi Ibuku lagi. Sialan, aku jadi terdengar seperti anak manja karena sering di marahi ibu.

Ibuku mengataiku tidak berguna lagi. Bagi kalian itu sangat menyakitkan kan? Di anggap tidak berguna oleh keluarga sendiri. Di pikiran kalian mungkin saat di anggap seperti itu oleh keluarga, kalian akan kabur dari rumah.

Aku juga sama, itu sangat menyakitkan, dan kita juga mempunyai pikiran sama.

Ingin sekali aku keluar dari rumah ini. Bahkan tiap malam aku membayangkan rencana kaburku, dan membayangkan juga bagaimana aku menikmati kehidupan tenangku di luar sana.

Tapi sayangnya, aku tahu yang sebenarnya akan terjadi jika aku bersikeras kabur.

Tentu saja aku tahu, banyak sekali film yang menggambarkan tentang masalahku ini.

Sayang sekali aku adalah orang yang selalu memikirkan akibat buruk jika aku kabur dari rumah.

Mungkin kalau aku punya uang banyak itu akan menjadi mudah saat di luar sana.

Tapi, punya uang banyak dan hidup tenang jauh dari sini hanyalah fantasiku yang tidak mungkin terwujud.

Ah, aku jadi ingat saat guruku bilang, generasi paling buruk adalah generasi pemalas.

Sebenarnya kata-kata itu untuk menyindir ku. Meskipun tidak perlu di jelaskan juga orang-orang yang kenal denganku sudah tahu kalau yang dimaksud adalah aku.

Meski aku sudah bisa membuktikan kebolehanku mendapat nilai UN tertinggi, tetap saja aku adalah pemalas, masa depan tetap saja tidak akan cerah bila kau hanya bisa berbaring di rumah saja.

Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan mendengar kalimat 'mendapat nilai UN tertinggi', bagiku itu hanya hal kecil, bahkan pemalas sepertiku bisa mendapatkan itu, meski di posisi kedua.

Seharian aku hanya diam di kamarku. Memikirkan masa depanku yang semakin tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa jelas kalau aku hanya melakukan sesuatu saat mau saja.

"Hah..."

Tidur, sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang sering kulakukan dari dulu. Bahkan temanku bilang aku sudah expert dalam bidang tidur, dia sampai meledekku dengan kalimat.

"Tidur saya sudah mencapai expert, saya ingin menggunakan tidur."

Sial, aku sendiri sampai tertawa mendengarnya.

Jika kalian tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari kalimat itu, maaf saja aku tidak akan menjelaskannya.

"Naruto! Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Jangan, jangan Kakakku lagi.

"Iya, pintunya tidak dikunci. Tidak perlu meminta ijin seperti itu, bukankah biasanya Kakak langsung masuk tanpa permisi."

Entah kenapa aku jadi bosan bertemu Kakakku setiap hari.

Sialnya, aku dan dia serumah.

Walau aku suka sih.

"Kenapa kau hanya berbaring saja?"

Kakakku menatap tajam padaku.

Setelahnya dia duduk di sampingku.

"Aku sedang mengalihkan fokusku dari kehidupan penuh masalah ini."

Hm, kata-kataku bagus juga ternyata.

"Menjijikan."

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Bukannya kata-kataku sangat bermakna ya?

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Aku memposisikan duduk.

"Kak. Apa ada kemungkinan aku dan Hanabi bisa sekelas di SMA?"

Kakakku, memejamkan mata sebal, sepertinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Datar, datar sekali dia menjawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Kenapa aku harus memikirkan itu? Sudahlah, memang kenapa kalau aku tidak sekelas dengan Hanabi? Apa hidupku akan berakhir?

Hahahaha, mungkin.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekelas dengan dia? Kalian kan baru saja kenal."

Sebenarnya itu benar, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak rela jika Hanabi tidak sekelas denganku.

"Karena dia gadis yang manis, seperti yang dulu Kakak bilang. Aku itu menyukai gadis manis."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak, sepertinya aku salah kalimat.

Aku menyesal berkata seperti itu, karena sepertinya dari nada bertanya Kakakku, dia langsung sedih. Mungkin.

"Iya aku menyukai gadis manis. Aku menyukai dia karena itu. Seperti dia, Kakak juga gadis manis kan? Jadi aku juga menyukai Kakak."

Kenapa aku pandai bermodus ria ya? Sepertinya bakatku yang ini harus ku perdalam.

Pipi Kakak ku memerah, atau hanya penglihatan ku saja?

Tapi sayangnya, wajahnya sedang marah.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Aduh! Kenapa harus memukulku dengan bantal lagi? Apa Kakak tidak suka ku anggap manis?"

"Diam!"

Dan selanjutnya, kamarku menjadi tempat latihan tinju profesional.

\--

"Naruto, aku ingin belajar di rumahmu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus di rumahku?"

"Karena, aku ingin menginap di rumahmu."

Menginap di rumahmu.

Menginap di rumahmu.

Menginap di rumahmu.

"Diam!"

Sial, entah kenapa aku malah berteriak. Padahal pengulangan kata itu dari pikiranku sendiri.

Aku sangat tertekan, karena kalimat itu. Berlebihan sekali bukan?

Baru saja, Hanabi menghubungiku. Dia bilang ingin belajar bersama di rumahku, juga dia ingin menginap di rumahku.

Menginap di rumahku.

Menginap di rumahku.

Sialan, aku tentu saja melarangnya, karena Ayah dan Ibuku akan pergi. Untuk waktu yang lama.

Jangan tanyakan alasan orang tuaku pergi padaku, aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan mencari tahu.

Hanabi tapi masih bersikeras ingin menginap di rumahku. Dia berkata ini masih aman, karena di rumahku masih ada Kak Sakura.

Aku masih menolak tentunya, bagaimana bisa aman kalau dia mengharapkan perlindungan pada Kakakku.

Dari yang kulihat sepertinya Kak Sakura tidak suka dengan Hanabi, dan jika Hanabi berada di ruang lingkup pengawasannya, aku takut dia akan di serang.

Ini berlebihan sih, sebenarnya aku takut jika aku hilang kendali dan melakukan hal tidak bermoral padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku setuju. Lagipula testnya kan besok. Jadi jadwal belajarmu harus di tambah sampai malam."

"Tapi Kak."

"Ini juga demi dirimu Naruto. Kau ingin masuk SMA dan berangkat bersama denganku setiap hari kan?"

Er.. Sebenarnya, bukan denganmu tujuanku Kak.

Tapi, boleh juga kalau aku, Hanabi, dan Kak Sakura berangkat bersama. Hehe.

"Dan juga kita bertiga bisa melakukannya bersama."

Kakakku tersenyum manis.

Tunggu melakukannya bersama?

Arrgggh.. Apa yang kupikirkan.

Melakukan apa ya?

\--

Pada akhirnya aku mengijinkan Hanabi. Setelah dia berkata dirumahnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, orang tuanya sedang pergi, untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Aku kasihan tentunya, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia sendirian di rumah, bagaimana nanti kalau ada pencuri? Jadi karena itu aku mengijinkannya, karena ingin Hanabi selamat, bukan sesuatu yang lain.

Dan sekarang dia sudah ada di rumahku. Duduk di sofa, di hadapanku.

"Ini yang Kakak maksud bisa melakukannya bersama?"

Kakakku ada di sini, dia bilang akan ikut belajar bersama dengan kami.

Hanabi awalnya ragu, tapi setelah kujelaskan bahwa Kakakku adalah pemegang nilai tes tertinggi di sekolahnya yang sebelumnya.

Hanabi setuju dan sempat kagum begitu mendengar nama sekolah Kakakku sebelumnya.

Kakakku, entah kenapa dia malah terus tersenyum bangga sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala saat aku memberitahukan profilnya pada Hanabi.

"Kita mulai dari mana?"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Hanabi memasuki pose berpikir. Tangannya menyentuh dagu, dan dia dengan imutnya menggumamkan.

"Hm..."

Ah! Imutnya!

"Mungkin dari Matematik dulu, aku masih bingung dengan materi Induksi Matematik."

Sayang sekali, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu dengan namanya.

"Baiklah, kebetulan Matematik adalah kegemaranku."

Kakakku memulai penjelasanya setelah dia membuka buku Matematik nya.

Aku? Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan mengerti tentang yang seperti ini.

Jika ada yang menjelaskan ini akan sangat mudah.

Bahkan Matematik adalah kemahiranku, karena pelajaran ini menurutku simpel, kutinggal mengikuti rumus yang di berikan guru, bahkan pernah aku bisa mengerjakan soal sulit hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Tapi aku selalu lupa sehari setelah aku mempelajari suatu materi. Inilah yang membuat nilai UN ku di Matematik agak kurang.

Hah.. Nilai UN lagi.

"Hebat! Hanabi bisa mengerti secepat ini."

Kakakku tersenyum senang sambil memegang kertas jawaban dari Hanabi.

Sesi belajar kami telah memasuki sesi menjawab soal.

Hanabi di puji karena dia dengan cepat bisa menjawab soal lumayan sulit kurasa.

Aku sebenarnya sudah selesai dari tadi.

Tapi aku pura-pura belum selesai. Aku takut hal tadi terulang kembali.

Tadi, saat sesi menjawab soal pertama aku bisa mengalahkan Hanabi. Dan dia nampak kecewa.

Tentu saja dari situ aku belajar untuk tidak membuat dia kecewa lagi.

Lagipula senyuman bahagia Hanabi yang sangat manis enak juga di pandang. Hehe.

"Hey Naruto! Kenapa kau memandang Hanabi seperti itu?"

"Apa? Memangnya aku seperti apa barusan?"

"Tatapanmu seperti seorang pedo yang menemukan mangsanya."

"Kak Sakura!"

Sialan, kenapa dia harus memulai lawakan yang seperti itu saat ada Hanabi.

Tapi, Hanabi.

Dia terlihat tersenyum senang. Lalu selanjutnya ikut tertawa bersama Kakakku.

Entah kenapa selanjutnya aku ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Dari mereka aku merasakan perasaan hangat yang jarang ku rasakan. Mungkin karena aku lebih sering menyendiri, perasaan kebersamaan yang hangat sudah hampir aku lupakan.

Dan sekarang aku bisa tertawa bersama orang lain, sebelumnya aku hanya sering tertawa sendiri sambil membaca atau melihat sesuatu di ponselku. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur."

Ah benar, kenapa aku sampai lupa waktu ya?

Kulihat jam, sudah pukul 10.

Hanabi menguap setelah Kak Sakura berkata seperti itu.

Sepertinya baginya ini terlalu malam.

Anak gadis yang manis.

"Kenapa kau memandang Hanabi seperti itu lagi Naruto?"

"Aku tidak, ah sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian segera tidur."

Aku mulai merapikan buku-buku. Kak Sakura dan Hanabi mengikuti ku juga.

"Apa maksudnya kalian? Sudah kubilang kan, ayo kita tidur."

"Ya baiklah. Aku juga akan tidur."

Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain game online dulu setelah ini. Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya.

Tapi sudahlah, aku sepertinya memang butuh istirahat cukup untuk besok.

"Maksudku saat kubilang kita, itu artinya kita tidur bersama Naruto. Aku akan tidur di kamarmu, sementara Hanabi di kamarku."

Tunggu! Kenapa dia berbicara tenang seakan ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidur denganku Kak?"

"Ya karena kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Apa kau ingin tidur bersama Hanabi hah?"

Sial tatapan tajam membunuh itu.

"Ba-baiklah."

Ini sebenarnya mudah, aku tinggal menahan diri sampai pagi datang.

Kurasa ini tidak akan menyiksaku.

"Tapi."

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

"Aku takut tidur sendirian. Jadi, apa boleh aku ikut tidur di kamar Naruto?"

"Baik, aku setuju. Kurasa tidak apa-apa karena ada aku di sana."

"Bagaimana itu bisa di bilang tidak apa-apa Kak Sakura! Aku tidak setuju!"

"Kau mau membantahku Naruto?"

"Ba-baiklah."

Aku salah, ini akan sangat menyiksaku.

\--

Terima kasih.


	7. 7

Hyuga Hanabi, itu namaku.

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Lulusan SMP di Konoha yang masih di kategorikan sebagai SMP biasa. Orang yang tidak punya hal istimewa yang bisa dibanggakan.

16 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Rasanya hampa saat terpikir aku tidak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk diriku dan untuk orang tuaku.

Kedua orang tuaku, mereka adalah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. Tentu saja sebaliknya mereka mencintaiku juga.

Meski mereka terkadang beberapa waktu tidak selalu ada menemaniku. Aku tidak membencinya, aku tahu mereka bekerja keras itu demi diriku, lalu untuk apa aku menyalahkan mereka?

Tapi tetap saja, dari lubuk hatiku aku ingin mereka ada di sini setiap hari setiap malam, mengucapkan selamat sore dan selamat tidur untukku. Walaupun begitu aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak egois dengan terus berpikir positif bahwa mereka tidak selalu menemaniku adalah untukku juga, untuk kehidupanku.

Aku sekarang sudah dewasa, 16 tahun mungkin sudah cukupkan untuk disebut dewasa? Jadi aku sudah tidak akan merengek minta di temani lagi pada orang tuaku.

Kehidupanku ini dari dulu berjalan normal saja, tidak ada hambatan yang berarti. Kebahagiaan yang hanya sekejap dan kesedihan yang juga hanya sekejap.

Aku adalah orang yang ambisius kalau soal membuat orang tuaku bangga. Walau hanya dalam pelajaran sekolah saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat mereka bangga.

Aku selalu rajin belajar, bukan dari sudut pandangku saja. Guru-guru dan orang tuaku juga selalu memujiku seperti itu padaku.

Tahun ini aku lulus dari SMP. Aku yang sudah berusaha keras belajar dengan lebih rajin dari biasanya untuk mendapat nilai UN tertinggi di Konoha akhirnya positif terselesaikan, aku tidak tahu batas maksimalnya jadi aku rasa saat aku dalam sehari belajar satu jam lebih banyak aku akan menyebutnya sebagai lebih rajin dari biasanya.

Saat aku tahu nilai UN-ku mendapat peringkat pertama aku sangat senang. Hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah tersenyum bahagia setiap detik dan setelah itu aku menunjukan rasa bahagia pada orang tuaku dengan berteriak memanggil mereka. Ah, aku kekanakan sekali.

Mereka, orang tuaku, tersenyum. Aku bahagia akhirnya bisa membuat mereka bangga.

"Kau memang anak terbaik, termanis, tercantik, terpintar ter-"

"Sudahlah Ayah!"

Aku menunjukan ekspresi sebal padanya walau selanjutnya aku tertawa setelah Ayahku meminta maaf padaku.

"Biar Ibu persingkat saja ya,"

"Um."

"Kau memang anak terbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiikkkk kami Hanabiiiii!"

"Ibuu!"

Dan selanjutnya kami tertawa.

Memang kebersamaan dengan orang yang paling kau sayangi adalah kebahagiaan.

Tidak peduli berapapun orang memberikanku uang agar aku berpisah dengan mereka, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Ya, meskipun orang normal memang tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu sih.

\--

Hari ini, adalah hari kepindahanku ke daerah baru tempat tinggal ku. Tidak begitu jauh aku pindah. Aku mengatakan tidak begitu jauh karena memang aku pindah tidak sampai keluar kota, aku masih berada di Konoha.

Kepindahanku ini hanya beralasan agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan SMA yang akan aku masuki tahun ini. Ya benar, tahun ini aku sudah akan masuk SMA.

Aku mendapat rekomendasi untuk masuk ke salah satu SMA favorit di Konoha ini. Jadi karena alasan itulah aku meminta pada kedua orang tuaku untuk pindah.

Walau aku bilang ini daerah baru, tempat ini tidak begitu berbeda dengan tempatku sebelumnya. Satu-satunya yang berbeda mungkin adalah ada sebuah rumah yang berhadapan dengan rumah baruku, selain itu mungkin tidak ada lagi.

Saat aku sampai, seseorang keluar dari rumah yang aku sebut tadi. Dia menyapa ramah kami, menawarkan bantuan memindahkan barang. Ya, ini memang sudah umum bila ada orang yang akan jadi tetangga baru membantumu memindahkan barang.

Barang-barang kami mungkin tidak banyak, tapi menerima bantuan seseorang tidak buruk juga bukan.

"Ayah, aku mau menyimpan ini dulu di dalam."

Setelah Ayahku mengangguk, aku masuk ke dalam rumah yang akan aku tempati mulai sekarang.

Di dalam rumah ini tidak ada hal buruk yang kulihat. Walau aku tidak yakin apa hal buruk yang sebenarnya aku khawatirkan.

Saat aku melihat-lihat seluruh sudut tempat ini, ada seseorang yang masuk membawa barang-barang. Aku lihat barang-barang yang dia bawa ternyata barang-barang milikku.

Ya sebagai orang yang di bantu aku akan memberi dia ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Orang yang membawa barangku ini bukanlah orang yang tadi menawarkan bantuan. Orang yang di depanku ini lebih muda, atau memang seumuran denganku.

"Sama-sama, oh iya namaku Naruto."

"Baik Naruto, salam kenal."

Wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban ku.

Ada apa memangnya? Bukankah jawabanku tidak salah? Apa aku salah menggunakan rumus saat menjawabnya? Hingga, hasilnya walau bisa di katakan benar karena cara pengerjaannya yang salah jawabanku tetap di anggap salah.

Tunggu dulu, apa yang kubicarakan?

"Boleh ku tahu umurmu berapa?"

Pemuda di depanku yang sudah memperkenalkan diri dengan Naruto ini kembali bertanya setelah dari raut mukanya sepertinya nampak berpikir.

"Umurku 16 tahun."

Sebab aku ini adalah gadis yang ramah, sikapku harus sopan meskipun pertanyaannya menjurus ke hal pribadi.

Aku bahkan menambahkan senyuman di setiap jawaban yang kuberikan. Tidak masalah bukan?

Setelah itu Ayahnya memarahinya karena mengobrol denganku. Aku yang merasa tidak enak langsung pamit saja pergi pada Naruto.

Tetangga baruku ini, mungkin bagus jika aku jadikan dia teman pertamaku di SMA. Setidaknya agar aku punya kenalan di sana, masuk SMA tanpa ada di mana banyak orang asing itu sangat tidak enak bila kalian alami, jadi dengan alasan itu aku akan menjadikannya teman.

Ya sudahlah, tidak ada yang bertanya juga sebenarnya.

\--

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku dan Naruto semakin dekat. Atau mungkin hanya secara kebetulan kami selalu bersama.

Ada banyak hal yang baru kuketahui tentang dia. Misalnya, tentang dia yang ternyata punya saudara perempuan, atau dia yang ternyata memiliki nilai UN tertinggi kedua, dan satu fakta lain yang ku dengar dari Ayahnya. Naruto tidak punya semangat dalam belajar, tidak mau pergi sekolah dan hanya ingin jadi orang tidak berguna saja, ini yang Ayahnya bilang bukan dari opiniku sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari aku mendaftar ke sekolah.

Aku di temani ibuku pergi mendaftar. Walau setelah hal yang harus di lakukan ibuku selesai dia langsung pergi bekerja.

Untungnya aku di sini bertemu Sara. Aku sempat khawatir karena tempat ini sangat luas, ya benar, aku takut tersesat.

Sara itu teman SMP ku, aku tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata juga ingin masuk ke sini juga.

Aku berkeliling dengannya, sekalian mengenali lokasi-lokasi penting, seperti di mana toilet atau semacamnya.

Aku berjalan melewati gerbang. Dan secara kebetulan yang anehnya selalu kualami aku melihat Naruto sedang berjalan keluar pintu gerbang.

"Hanabi, aku ingin pergi ke toilet."

"Baiklah, tapi maaf aku akan pergi menyapa temanku dulu."

Sara pergi, aku tidak tahu dia mendengar apa yang ku katakan barusan.

Ya sudahlah, yang ku ingin lakukan sekarang adalah menyapa Naruto. Entah mengapa aku jadi bersemangat, aku seperti akan bertemu kawan lamaku saja.

"Hey Naruto."

\--

Dan selanjutnya kami sedang duduk berdua di taman SMA ini yang awalnya kukira lapangan sepakbola. Luas sekali.

Aku menceritakan bagaimana proses pendaftaranku, tentang aku yang bertemu Sara, dan entah mengapa aku jadi bilang bahwa aku punya banyak teman yang baik bahkan aku menyebutkan satu persatu nama temanku.

Aku yang tersadar selanjutnya pun malu. Memangnya Naruto itu Ayahku? Dasar Hanabi bodoh. Naruto bahkan mungkin tidak perduli tentang apa yang kubilang barusan.

"Ayahmu belum ke sini Naruto?"

Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan yang terlintas adalah pertanyaan tentang Ayahnya Naruto setelah dia tadi bercerita tentang yang menurut Naruto sendiri adalah hari buruk.

Tapi sayangnya bila di pikir lagi pertanyaan ku ini konyol, kalau memang Ayahnya Naruto sudah datang tentu aku melihatnya bukan? Aduh, entah mengapa aku merasa kacau hari ini.

"Belum."

Aku pun mengangguk, mungkin terlihat olehnya kalau aku sedang gugup sekarang. Mengapa aku lupa bersikap seperti biasanya di depan Naruto ya?

Pembicaraan kami berlanjut. Naruto bertanya tentang jurusan yang kuambil, karena aku itu suka pelajaran biologi jadi aku bilang akan masuk IPA saja.

"Dan juga Hanabi, ada hal yang sangat ingin ku tanyakan dari kemarin. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa satu kelas?"

Ah iya benar juga, hal ini baru terpikir olehku. Tapi, pertanyaannya barusan mengindikasi bahwa Naruto ingin bisa satu kelas denganku.

Ah, tidak salah sih memang. Karena kemarin aku bilang padanya jadilah temanku selama di SMA. Saat itu sebenarnya aku tidak berpikir ingin masuk satu kelas yang sama dengan dia.

Tapi setelah hari-hari yang ku lewati sampai sekarang, kurasa satu kelas dengannya tidak buruk juga. Bahkan mungkin dari dalam lubuk hatiku satu kelas bersama Naruto adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan terjadi nantinya. Ah begitu rumit keinginanku, sebenarnya aku ingin atau biasa saja ya?

"Jangan pikirkan itu Naruto. Jika kita sama-sama punya nilai UN tinggi dan nilai Tes tinggi, kemungkinan kita satu kelas akan besar."

"Hanabi, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak sekelas. Lagipula, kau punya banyak teman di sini."

Apa maksudmu Naruto? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku akan menjadi temanku di sini?

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab. Kulihat Sara sepertinya sedang mencari ku.

"Ah Naruto, Sara sepertinya mencari ku."

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal lagi yang ingin aku bilang padanya. Tapi kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi Naruto. Kau harus bersekolah bersamaku di sini."

Setelah itu aku pamit.

Mudah-mudahan dia tidak menyerah.

\--

Dua hari kemudian, entah mengapa aku jadi bingung pada diriku sekarang.

Kau tahu, kemarin saat Naruto belajar bersama denganku aku memintanya menemaniku dengan sedikit manja.

Hal yang sangat jauh sifatnya dari Hanabi yang ku kenal. Aku lebih kenal diriku sendiri tentunya, tapi tak pernah sepertinya aku mengutarakan keinginanku pada orang lain, bahkan pada orang tuaku pun aku meminta dengan tidak berharap banyak mereka akan menuruti keinginanku.

Tapi, mengapa saat aku mengutarakan keinginanku pada Naruto aku ingin dia harus menuruti apa yang ku mau.

Meskipun dari awal pertemuan aku pernah mengutarakan keinginanku padanya. Tapi itu masih terasa wajar, setelah berhari-hari kita bersama sampai sekarang aku jadi sering mengutarakan keinginanku dan berharap Naruto akan selalu menurutinya.

Contohnya waktu saat pendaftaran, kalimatku yang

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi Naruto. Kau harus bersekolah di sini bersamaku."

Apa-apaan itu, padahal kita itu belum lama kenal, tapi aku tanpa malu mengutarakan keinginan egoisku. Aku rindu Hanabi yang dulu.

"Hanabi, Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi untuk tiga hari ke depan. Lebih baik kau menginap saja di rumah Naruto ya?"

Ah, lagi-lagi. Kebetulan yang memaksa aku bertemu Naruto lagi membuatku bosan.

"Baiklah Ibu."

Tidak ada pilihan. Aku takut bila tidur sendirian di rumah yang mungkin rawan kasus pencurian.

Di rumahku yang dulu memang aku juga sering di tinggal orang tuaku. Tapi dulu selalu ada Nenekku yang kebetulan rumahnya dekat.

Ya, aku akan menginap di rumah Naruto, sekalian belajar untuk besok boleh juga.

Dan sekarang aku tinggal meminta ijin pada keluarga Naruto untuk menginap.

"Halo."

"Iya Hanabi, ada apa?"

"Ah Naruto."

"Iya ini aku, ada apa?"

Perlu ketebalan mental untukku memberi tahukan hal ini padanya.

Tenang Hanabi kau pasti bisa! Tarik napas.. huffft... Hembuskan, hah...

"Naruto aku ingin belajar di rumahmu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa di rumahku?"

"Karena, aku ingin menginap di rumahmu."

Seperti yang kuduga selanjutnya dia tidak mengijinkanku. Tapi setelah aku ceritakan semua alasanku padanya akhirnya dia setuju.

Hah, mengapa peristiwa barusan terasa menegangkan.

\--

Singkat cerita keesokan harinya aku buru-buru pulang meski waktu baru menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Aku terlalu malu bila Ayahnya Naruto memergokiku ada di rumah mereka.

Untuk suatu alasan sesi belajar kami semalam berakhir cepat karena Naruto di tengah waktu tertidur pulas di sofa.

Padahal waktu aku baru saja ingin menunjukan hasil perhitunganku padanya.

Setelah Kak Sakura menyelimuti tubuh Naruto aku dan Kak Sakura bergegas pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

Bukan aku yang bergegas sebenarnya, Kak Sakura lah yang mengajakku cepat-cepat ke kamar setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengigau, kurasa. Karena aku tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan saat itu.

Ya sudahlah, belajar bersama dengan mereka memang menyenangkan. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus bersiap menghadapi tes masuk SMA favorit di Konoha.

\--

End


	8. 8

Summary:

Naruto, dia seperti orang biasa. Punya mimpi seperti orang lain. Niatnya untuk mengejar mimpi pernah berakhir, tapi sekarang impian itu kembali dia perjuangkan, karena ada dia yang Naruto jadikan penyemangat hidup.

Disclaimer, Naruto milik MK.

\--

Sebuah masa di mana orang mencari jati diri.

Remaja, itu yang ku maksud.

Pada masa ini pikiran kita akan mulai memikirkan tentang untuk apa kita hidup, tujuan kita bernafas, atau mengapa kita di ciptakan di dunia ini.

Ya mungkin, karena aku juga baru memasuki masa remaja itu.

Beberapa dari orang bilang bahwa masa remaja yang sebenarnya dimulai saat kau masuk ke SMA.

Aku tidak tahu yang di maksud 'yang sebenarnya' itu. Memangnya ini akan berbeda sekali dengan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya ya? Aku hanya membayangkan bahwa kehidupan SMA itu akan penuh dengan beban pikiran.

Kau tahu bukan? Di SMP saja yang namanya tugas, ulangan, target nilai adalah sesuatu yang sangat membebankan pada kehidupan masa remaja kita. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa repotnya kehidupan SMA-ku yang akan kujalani ini.

Ya walau, asalkan ada dia mungkin aku akan terus semangat dalam menjalani proses melewati masa remajaku ini.

Apakah kalian punya seseorang yang kalian jadikan penyemangat? Penyemangat bukan hanya orang yang kau sukai sebenarnya. Banyak orang yang punya sesuatu untuk di jadikan penyemangat berbeda-beda.

Tapi sayangnya aku tidak perduli dengan itu. Yang kuperdulikan adalah senyuman manis Hanabi. Haha..

\--

Berbagai persiapan telah ku siapkan sebelumnya. Belajar bersama Hanabi, melihat materi di internet, dan menerima segenap ilmu dari Kak Sakura-ku yang imut.

Imut di sini dalam artian manis.

Meskipun lebih manis Hanabi. Haha..

Tapi sepertinya persiapan yang kulakukan itu sia-sia. Berbagai soal telah kupelajari, tapi tidak ada satupun yang kupelajari muncul di kertas yang ku pegang saat ini.

Ini pelajaran matematika, padahal baru semalam aku mempelajarinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana."

Tenang Naruto, berpikirlah. Cari peluang yang bisa kau gunakan.

Peluang? Hm, di lembar soalku ini hanya ada soal pilihan ganda saja.

Oke ini kesempatan menggunakan kekuatan keberuntunganku.

\--

Dan betapa beruntungnya aku, aku lulus tes. Setelah di tes materi pertama aku menggunakan kekuatanku, materi selanjutnya ternyata mudah semua.

Maaf aku sombong, Haha.

"Halo, Naruto."

"Ah, Hanabi."

Kini aku sedang duduk di bangku taman yang dulu aku kira lapangan sepak bola, luas sekali di sini.

Dan seakan seseorang ingin menunjukan bahwa kisah ini adalah kisah aku dan Hanabi, tiba-tiba Hanabi mendatangiku.

Memanggilku dan tersenyum manis.

Ah, maksudku senyuman yang manis sekali.

Dia lalu mengambil tempat di sampingku.

"Aku lulus tes, Naruto."

Kembali dia tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumannya memperlihatkan sedikit giginya Hanabi yang putih. Senyuman ceria yang tersirat rasa bangga di sana.

"Selamat kalau begitu."

Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Walau aku tidak tahu apakah senyumanku itu sebanding dengannya, karena kemanisan Hanabi tidak ada yang menandingi. Haha...

"Aku juga lulus tes, dan itu semua berkat dirimu Hanabi."

Sebuah kata pujian yang ku lontarkan ini kumaksudkan untuk membuat Hanabi kembali memberikan senyuman manisnya itu.

Tapi sayangnya ekspetasiku tidak dapat terealisasikan. Hanabi malah menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sambil tersenyum canggung.

Walau itu adalah ekspresi paling imut, manis dan mendebarkan untuk kulihat. Benar-benar Hanabi yang manis. Ah, bila aku mengucapkan apa gambaran dari dirinya, aku akan bilang dia adalah Hanabi yang manis dari manis itu sendiri. Betapa manisnya dirimu Hanabi.

Maaf aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, sebenarnya hal yang kita pelajari semalam adalah materi kelas 11. Dan tentu saja tidak akan keluar di tes masuk kita. Maaf ya. Hehe."

"Iya tidak apa-apa."

Eh, tunggu dulu? Hanabi di akhir bilang hehe? Ini, ini sangat...

Ah sudahlah.

"Tapi sepertinya di sekolah ini tidak ada masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolahnya. Para siswa-siswi akan di tentukan kelas dan langsung menjalani pelajaran seperti biasa mulai Senin besok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Syukurlah, tidak akan ada kegiatan merepotkan sebelum resmi menjadi murid di sini. Aku punya pengalaman buruk tentang masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah, dan sayangnya aku tidak mau menceritakannya karena aku ingin melupakannya.

"Di sini sepi sekali ya Naruto."

Aku meliriknya, lalu melihat sekitarku.

Memang benar, tidak ada orang yang nampak sejauh mataku memandang. Mungkin dari banyaknya murid baru, hanya aku dan Hanabi saja yang mengetahui tempat ini. Atau mungkin ada yang tahu tapi tidak mau berdiam di sini seperti aku dan Hanabi.

"Padahal di sini tempat yang menyenangkan, luas dan pemandangan di sini juga indah."

Apalagi ada dirimu Hanabi, keindahannya akan berjuta kali lipat.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku akan ke sini setiap hari saat jam istirahat."

"Naruto."

"Iya?"

Hanabi dan aku saling bertatapan, tidak sengaja sebenarnya karena aku dari tadi tanpa sepengatahuan dia terus memperhatikan wajah Hanabi saat dia menatap ke depan. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terpengaruh.

"Aku juga, ingin ke sini setiap hari saat jam istirahat. Bersamamu."

Tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis. Aku sempat tertegun melihatnya.

Sekilas aku melihat rona merah di pipinya, tapi itu mungkin karena cuaca hari ini panas.

"Tentu. Hehe."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Suatu kebiasaan bila aku sedang malu.

"Terima kasih."

Dia mengeluarkan jenis senyuman yang baru. Tersenyum sambil matanya hampir terpejam.

Walaupun jenisnya berbeda, senyumannya tetap saja.

Manis.

"Kita harus mengecek kelas yang akan kita masuki Naruto."

"Memangnya sekarang?"

Hanabi berdiri lalu dia memegang tanganku dan selanjutnya kamipun berlari sambil Hanabi yang menarik tanganku tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum.

\--

Pukul empat sore, aku kini berbaring di sofa ruang tamu kediamanku. Dengan kakakku yang duduk di depanku sedang fokus melihat acara favoritnya di tv.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin masuk jurusan IPA?"

"Tentu. Aku berpikir bahwa IPS akan lebih merepotkan, karena pelajaran sejarah biasanya kebanyakan menghafal. Dan aku tidak mau menghafal satu kisah sejarah pemberontakan negara kita terhadap penjajah."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Hm."

Aku mengetikan sesuatu di ponselku, di situs mesin pencari serba ada. Mencari tentang bagaimana cara mendapat uang secara online dengan cepat.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejak aku tahu tentang internet, aku selalu mencari sesuatu dengan kata kunci cara dapat uang gratis, pulsa gratis, atau semacamnya.

Hal ini tidak penting sih.

"Hanabi bilang kalian satu kelas ya, Naruto?"

Kapan dia berinteraksi dengan Hanabi? Apa Kakakku dan Hanabi punya telepati yang hanya dimiliki oleh gadis manis? Hm, harus aku selidiki.

"Iya."

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku bersyukur bahwa aku mendapat kemudahan karena kebetulan aku bisa sekelas dengan Hanabi. Tadinya aku takut bila ternyata aku tidak sekelas dengan dia, tapi ternyata konflik basi ala sinetron dari negara kepulauan itu tidak aku alami. Untungnya.

"Naruto."

"Ada apa, Kak?"

Aku meliriknya, dan dia juga ternyata sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum manis. Karena dia gadis manis.

"Aku senang kita bisa berangkat bersama lagi seperti dulu."

"Hehe, iya."

Dulu, kami saat SMP selalu berangkat bersama berjalan kaki. Dan itu masa-masa manis dan menyenangkan karena aku selalu bergandengan tangan dengan dia, entah kenapa. Walau saat sampai sekolah kami harus melepaskan gandengan tangan kami.

"Kau ingat dulu kita sering bergandeng tangan?"

Ya, baru saja aku menarasikannya.

"Apa boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu lagi seperti dulu, Naruto?"

"Itu."

Mengapa? Padahal seharusnya aku senang dan tanpa ragu mengiyakannya seperti dulu. Tapi kali ini aku merasa ragu.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bergandengan tangan di depan umum kan memang sangat memalukan, apalagi dia kakakku.

"Boleh ya?"

Ah, tidak. Senyuman manis dengan mata indah.

Sangat mematikan.

\--

"Ada apa Ayah?"

"Lihat pesan ini."

Aku mengambil ponsel yang Ayah ulurkan padaku.

"Inikan ponselku!"

"Sudahlah cepat baca pesannya."

Memangnya ada apa di kotak masuk pesanku.

Hm, saat aku buka ternyata memang ada sebuah pesan dari.

Hanabi?

"Apa-apaan ini? Ayah, apa kau sehat?"

Ternyata Ayahku membajak ponselku dan dia mengirimkan pesan pada Hanabi.

Isi pesannya, ini membuatku hampir jantungan.

"Hanabi, besok Senin kita berangkat bersama ya?"

"Oke, Naruto. "

"Tapi, boleh tidak kalau kita sambil bergandengan tangan?"

"Itu..."

Tidak, hidupku sudah berakhir.

Ayahku hanya menyeringai dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sialan.

\--

Terima kasih, Shinra. Sebenarnya cerita ini tidak mau saya tamatkan, hehe.


	9. 9

"Pagi."

Entah kenapa.

Secara kebetulan meskipun aku kini sedang bermimpi, tapi suara seseorang yang bilang pagi itu terdengar olehku.

Sudah pagi ya? Ah, aku masih ingin tidur.

Tapi tunggu? Mengapa suaranya begitu dekat dengan wajahku?

"Apa yang.. Aaaa!!"

\--

Meskipun seorang laki-laki itu akan merasa senang jika ada gadis manis yang membangunkan tidurnya di pagi hari.

Tapi, tidak ada orang yang senang bila tiba-tiba gadis itu berada tepat di depan wajahmu saat kau masih berusaha membiasakan matamu dengan dunia di pagi hari.

Bukan masalah senang atau tidak sebenarnya, tapi dia melakukan sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. Kalian tahu bukan jika laki-laki dan gadis manis saling berdekatan wajah, itu sudah melanggar aturan!

"Hah... Aku ini laki-laki Kak."

Apa Kak Sakura tidak tahu tentang batasan antara laki-laki dan gadis manis? Hm. Entah kenapa aku terpikir sesuatu yang menarik karenanya.

"Aku tahu, karena itulah aku mau menyusup ke kamarmu. Melihatmu tidur membuatku gemas. Uuu.. "

Sialan, argumen itu itu tidak menenunjukan bahwa kau tahu tentang batasan itu. Gadis 'berpikir' mana yang menyusup ke kamar laki-laki saat dia tertidur.

Tapi tunggu? Dia menyusup ke kamarku!

"Memangnya sudah sejak kapan kau ada di kamarku?"

"Hm.. Sejak pukul 2 pagi?"

Bagaimana bisa, Tidak..

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan padaku Kak!"

"Eeh?"

Jangan memasang ekspresi polos itu! Aku tahu kau pasti menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhku ini kan! Memainkannya kan!

"A-aku..."

Tidak. Jangan memakai pose malu-malu yang imut itu! Aku jadi semakin khawatir dengan kesucianku ini. Eee.. Maaf ini terdengar menjijikan, tapi laki-laki juga tidak mau mendapat pelecehan!

"Anu.."

Tolonglah Kak Sakura, kau itu terlalu manis untuk bertingkah malu-malu seperti itu! Atau aku peluk saja dia ya?

"A-aku hanya mencium pipimu saja Naruto."

Yah, mengapa hanya segitu?

"Hm. Kakak juga menciumku di bibir?"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu,yang kulihat selanjutnya hanyalah kegelapan, dan di saat akhir aku melihat wajah memerah Kak Sakura yang di tangannya sedang memakai sarung tinju.

\--

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu, Naruto. Hihi.."

"Bukan masalah aku yang malu-malu! Tapi hal yang kita lakukan ini sangat memalukan. Lepaskan Kak!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggenggamnya dengan lembut."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum aneh.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat baru saja Kak Sakura berkata akan menggenggamnya dengan lembut? Kalau aku terpikirkan sesuatu yang... Berbahaya untuk aku katakan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat berangkat."

\--

Tidak terasa, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat masa sekolah dasarku yang membuatku merinding karena kenangan manisnya. Semuanya seperti hari kemarin aku alami.

Langkahku keluar rumah ini pun terasa berat. Aku merasa aku masih belum siap untuk menjadi anak SMA.

Tidak seperti itu juga sih, ayolah! Aku malas pergi sekolah lagi.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu. Tiba-tiba ada teriakan dari seseorang yang sudah bisa ku tebak dari suaranya yang manis untuk kudengar.

Hatiku terasa bahagia mendengarnya, bagai dalam hati ini semangatku meninggi karenanya.

"Hanabi!"

Ternyata benar itu suara indah milik dia.

Hal luar biasa yang akan ku alami hari ini, berangkat sekolah bersamanya.

Mungkin bila aku sedang di dalam film, akan ada emoticon bergambar hati dan wajah tersenyum di atas kepalaku.

Betapa bahagianya hidup di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau meneriaki dia juga Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Kenapa ya?

Sepertinya aku baru saja melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"A-aa.. Naruto."

Hm?

Hanabi sudah berdiri di depanku setelah sebelumnya dia berlari dari arah rumahnya.

Tapi apa yang kulihat? Kembali, seorang gadis manis bertingkah malu-malu di depanku.

Dan juga, dia memainkan telunjuknya!

Imutnya.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

Kakakku yang bertanya itu.

Aku meliriknya, dia juga balik menatapku.

Kenapa suasana menjadi tegang di sini.

"Soal bergandengan tangan, a-aku tidak bisa."

"Apa! Ma-maksudku, apa? Bukannya aku sudah bilang dua hari yang lalu itu hanya bercanda."

"Ee..? Benarkah?"

Tentu saja benar!

Kak Sakura! Berhenti menatap tajam padaku!

"Maaf, aku tidak membuka ponselku lagi sejak hari itu. Ka-karena-"

"Sudahlah Hanabi ayo kita berangkat."

"Tunggu aku Kak!"

Kakakku berjalan lebih dulu di depanku dengan Hanabi.

Kulihat mereka bergandeng tangan. Dan, mereka berbicara tentang aku tidak tahu apa karena terlalu jauh untuk bisa kudengar, selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, merasa damai tentunya. Melihat ada dua gadis manis yang aku sayangi terlihat akrab.

Tapi saat aku berada di jarak lebih dekat aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"-ruto itu memang bodoh."

"Hey! Aku mendengarnya!"

"Ma-maaf Naruto."

"Kau kan memang bodoh. Hihi."

Ternyata mereka akrab karena sependapat bahwa aku orang yang bodoh.

Menyenangkan dan juga menyakitkan.

Hah...

\--

Shinra. Yang begini rasanya kayak ga ada endingnya :v makasih udh review

Rindou. Makasih gan, emang lucu ya? :v makasih udh review.

Ada satu guest yang review, itu masuk ke emailku tapi pas di cek ffn kagak ada anjay.

Pokoknya.

Terima kasih.


	10. 10

Setelah sampai di sekolah aku dan Hanabi berpisah dengan Kak Sakura. Kami, aku dan Hanabi pergi ke kelas kami untuk menyimpan tas dan setelah itu pergi ke lapang upacara melaksanakan upacara penyambutan.

Jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, akan ku beritahu tentu saja.

Di tempat ini ada banyak sekali orang jadi aku merasa canggung tentunya. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang di pikirkan orang saat mereka menatapku, aku selalu takut jika aku memberi kesan buruk dengan penampilanku.

Meskipun aku dulu bilang tidak peduli dengan hal itu tapi. Manusia itu tidak suka dipandang dengan pandangan buruk bukan? Karena aku manusia jadi tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal yang biasa manusia normal lakukan.

Mengesampingkan tentang perasaanku, hal yang lebih penting bagiku sekarang adalah mencuri pandang melihat wajah Hanabi yang terlihat olehku adalah wajah bahagia dari seorang bidadari loli dari surga. Eh bidadari loli?

"Terima kasih sudah memilih sekolah kami sebagai tempat belajar kalian wahai para murid-murid jenius."

Kini aku sedang berdiri berbaris mendengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah yang berdiri di panggung di depanku.

Dan, karena bagian berbaris laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda. Aku kini terpisah dengan Hanabi, mudah-mudahan tidak selamanya kami berpisah.

"Keberhasilan kalian melewati tes masuk SMA ini membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah murid-murid yang cerdas dan mempunyai otak di atas rata-rata. Jadi selamat datang wahai penerus bangsa!"

Err... Mengapa sekarang aku jadi merasa bersalah hanya karena kemarin saat tes aku mengarang jawaban, dan hampir semua jawaban di mata pelajaran bahasa aku mengarang semuanya. Tentu tidak hanya pelajaran bahasa saja aku mengarang jawaban.

Aku jadi ragu tentang kualitas sekolah ini dari segi akademik. Tes macam apa yang bisa di jawab benar hanya dengan menebak jawaban saja?

Apa ini yang di sebut jenius?

Hah...

\--

Setelah upacara selesai barisan pun di bubarkan. Aku langsung memfokuskan diri untuk mencari Hanabi di kerumunan barisan perempuan yang baru saja membubarkan diri.

Namun sampai ke orang terakhir, aku tidak melihat Hanabi.

Dengan kecewa akupun kini berjalan menuju ke kelasku, mungkin Hanabi sudah sampai di sana.

"Naruto! Tunggu aku!"

Ternyata dugaan ku salah.

Hanabi kulihat berlari menghampiriku dari arah tempat sebelumnya barisan laki-laki berada. Dan aku sudah bisa menebak kesalah pahaman kecil yang terjadi di sini.

"Aku mencarimu dan yang kulihat sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku?"

Hah... Tolong bisakah adegan ini di hapus saja.

Meskipun ini memang sedikit romantis tapi karena ini sudah terlalu mainstream jadi terasa agak menggelikan.

Aku mencari Hanabi di barisannya dan ternyata Hanabi mencariku di barisan laki-laki, lalu dengan dramatisnya sebelum aku menyerah mencari dia, Hanabi datang di saat-saat terakhir dengan menunjukan senyuman manisnya yang tiada taranya itu.

"Maaf aku kira kau sudah duluan Hanabi."

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil bilang 'oke' dengan senyuman manis yang selalu ada di wajahnya. Walau sekarang aku ingin berteriak memuji kemanisan Hanabi tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena itu adalah tindakan yang biasa di lakukan oleh orang yang tidak waras.

Kemanisanmu membuatku gila Hanabi!

Lalu, kamipun berjalan bersama menuju kelas kami.

Setelah sampai muncul lagi masalah yang harus kita bahas lagi di sini. Kami sudah ada di kelas, dan yang tinggal kami lakukan adalah duduk di bangku yang telah kami pilih.

Tapi, aku teringat kalau kami ini adalah lawan jenis. Saat Hanabi selesai memilih tempat duduk lalu menepuk tempat di sisinya dan setelahnya mengajakku dengan suara ceria aku jadi merasa bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Ya ampun, sepertinya Hanabi belum menyadarinya. Jika aku menurutinya lalu duduk di sampingnya apa yang akan di pikirkan teman-teman sekelas ku pasti sudah jelas. Mereka pasti akan berpikir buruk tentang aku dan Hanabi, dan aku tidak mau mereka berpikir seperti itu pada Hanabi.

"Anu.. Boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"

Untungnya sebelum aku menolak ajakan Hanabi ada gadis yang menyelamatkanku dari kewajibanku itu.

Dia kulihat langsung duduk saja sebelum sempat Hanabi menjawab. Hanabi menatapku dengan pandangan sedih, dan aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku karena kepolosan Hanabi itu.

Ya sudahlah aku sekarang tinggal mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa bangku yang sudah di duduki. Sampai akhirnya aku berakhir hanya menemukan meja kosong dengan satu kursi di pojok bagian paling belakang kelas ini.

Ya sudahlah mungkin ini memang takdirku.

Aku tidak menyesal juga mendapat tempat duduk di sini. Karena, bisa dengan jelas kulihat Hanabi tersenyum padaku dari sini jika dia melihat ke belakang.

Biar ku jelaskan saja penggambarannya.

Dari arah pintu kelas, meja tempat duduk siswa ada di sebelah kanan. Dan tempat duduk Hanabi ada di depan, persis dekat pintu kelas yang aku jadikan sudut pandang tadi.

Karena dekat dengan pintu kelas berarti dari sudut pandang yang aku gunakan, sudut pandang pintu kelas. Posisi Hanabi ada di kanan depan, dan untuk posisiku ada di bagian ujung kiri dan paling belakang.

Nah, kuharap kalian mengerti meskipun aku juga kebingungan dengan penjelasan ku.

\--

Pelajaran pertama adalah, belum ada sih. Oh maksudku, jam pertama di isi oleh perkenalan wali kelas, juga sebaliknya.

Wali kelas kami hanya menyuruh kami semua menulis nama, alamat dan hobi di kertas lalu sesuai urutan satu persatu kami membacanya sambil berdiri di tempat kami sendiri.

Dan urutan di mulai dari posisi Hanabi berada.

"Namaku Hanabi, umurku 16 tahun. Dan a-aku tinggal di..."

Saat bagian ini dia berhenti setelah di ucapan terakhirnya dia terdengar gugup.

Lalu entah kenapa dia malah melihat ke arahku dan memasang wajah seperti menahan tangisan, atau memang dia benar-benar sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Aku yang dilihat olehnya pun sedetik kemudian tahu apa masalah yang terjadi saat ini, lalu dengan gerakan lambat aku mengacungkan tangan kananku ke atas.

"Bu, boleh tidak urutannya di mulai dari belakang. Dariku saja."

Semua orang di kelas ini menatapku heran, mungkin tidak semuanya sih. Tapi aku yakin mereka berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku. 'Seorang murid dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sedang meminta semua orang di sini untuk memperhatikan dirinya.'

Hah...

"Baik."

Untung wali kelasku ini tidak merepotkan dan mau menerima permintaan muridnya. Meskipun dia sebelumnya menatap semua murid seakan meminta pendapat, walau tidak ada dari mereka yang mau menolak keinginanku ini setelahnya.

Lalu aku pun membacakan isi dari kertas ku. Tentu isinya namaku, alamat rumahku yang sepertinya Hanabi tidak tahu nama alamatnya ini tadi, lalu hobiku yaitu bermain sepak bola meskipun aku sudah jarang bermain sekarang.

Jam-jam berikutnya pun sama para guru dari pelajaran masing-masing memperkenalkan dirinya lalu kami sebagai murid juga balik memperkenalkan diri kami, sampai jam istirahat tiba tidak ada hal lain lagi selain perkenalan.

\--

Saat jam istirahat beberapa dari teman sekelas ku pergi keluar seperti nya pergi ke kantin atau apapun aku tidak tahu.

Aku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa ke kantin karena aku lupa membawa uang, lalu aku juga tidak bisa pergi ke kamar kecil karena aku sedang tidak ingin membuang apa-apa.

Aku kini hanya duduk sambil mengawasi Hanabi berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya. Walau selanjutnya dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum dengan manis.

Kulihat dia berdiri lalu berjalan bersama temannya, mendekatiku.

"Nah ini temanku Naruto. Dan Naruto perkenalkan dia Tenten."

Hanabi dan temannya sudah ada di depanku. Aku pun berdiri, agar sopan.

"Halo, Naruto."

Orang yang baru saja di perkenalkan oleh Hanabi ini tersenyum sambil bilang seperti yang di atas.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja, dan tersenyum canggung.

Teman baru? Kurasa tidak buruk juga.

\--

Hari pertama di sekolah ini membosankan di setiap guru berganti hanya ada sapaan perkenalan ataupun yang berhubungan dengannya.

Kalau kalian mengikuti ceritaku di sekolah ini terus, kalian juga pasti akan merasakan perasaan bosan yang sama denganku.

Ok ini tidak penting.

"Yang penting sekarang adalah, Naruto! Ada berapa teman yang kau dapat hari ini?"

Saat ini kami, aku, Hanabi dan Kak Sakura sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Berjalan bersama menuju halte terdekat.

Dan kakakku Sakura bertanya seperti yang tertera di atas padaku.

Teman? Hm...

"Satu orang Kak."

"Hah.."

Helaan nafas dari kakakku sudah aku duga.

Mungkin sebagai kakakku dia merasa khawatir padaku tentang sejauh mana pergaulan ku. Karena, dari kecil pun aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan interaksi sosial yang baik. Bukan cara bicaraku yang kasar yang kumaksudkan.

Aku sejak SMP pun teman yang ku punya hanya beberapa tetanggaku dan beberapa teman sekelas ku. Semua teman sekelas ku tidak bisa kuanggap teman, sebagian dari mereka entah kenapa tidak pernah menganggapku walau aku selalu berusaha memaksakan bergabung dengan obrolan mereka sekalipun.

Hah.. Kumohon jangan menilai aku adalah pemuda yang malang. Walaupun sepertinya memang begitu.

"Satu orang itu teman sebangkumu?"

"Bukan, itu teman sebangkunya Hanabi. Aku tidak punya teman sebangku."

Saat aku menemukan diriku hanya duduk sendiri saja di pojok kelas tempat duduk ku. Aku mengira kalau orang yang jadi teman sebangkuku itu sedang ijin tidak berangkat atau bagaimana.

Tapi ternyata murid di kelasku itu memang ganjil. Jadi aku tidak akan mendapat teman sebangku sampai kelulusan.

"Biar ku tebak. Pasti teman baru mu itu seorang gadis?"

"Hehe."

Ya tentu saja bukan? Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya secara keraspun pasti akan mudah mendapat jawabannya karena tidak mungkin laki-laki yang menjadi teman sebangkunya Hanabi. Kalau laki-laki sudah aku hajar!

"Hanabi."

Kak Sakura berganti bertanya pada Hanabi.

Hanabi yang dari tadi kulihat menunduk, agak tersentak dengan panggilan Kak Sakura.

"A-aa.. Iya!"

Tunggu dulu! Kak Sakura tidak akan menyalahkan Hanabi bukan?

"Tolong Hanabi. Jaga teman barumu itu. Naruto bisa menyerangnya kapan saja."

"Um."

"Eeeeh?"

Aku tidak terlalu keberatan sebenarnya dengan pernyataan Kak Sakura.

Aku kini sedang terkagum dengan kedua gadis di depanku ini saling melempar senyum manisnya. Hanabi yang tadi nampak tegang langsung terlihat santai seperti biasanya.

Ah manisnya!

\--

"Aku memasukanmu ke dalam ekskul olahraga!"

"Apa! Maksudku. Apa? Aku bahkan belum mendapat konfirmasi apapun."

Kak Sakura tertawa cerah.

Ah! Kau pikir senyumanmu yang manis itu bisa meluluhkan ku Kak? Meskipun, kekesalan karena kakakku tidak meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu langsung hilang sih. Hah..

Kak Sakura berlalu ke kamarnya.

Aku pun mengikutinya ke kamar.

Maksudnya ke kamarku sendiri.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah, setelah perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan. Tapi di satu sisi kuakui, perjalanan ini sangat menyenangkan karena bisa bersama dengan dua gadis manis. Hehe.

Ya seperti di atas. Setelah aku dan kakakku melepaskan sepatu, kakakku tiba-tiba langsung bicara seperti di atas.

Hah.. Ya sudahlah itu juga bentuk perhatiannya padaku.

Hanabi juga sepertinya juga sudah sampai di rumahnya sendiri sekarang.

Aku saat ini sudah di kamarku. Dan aku sedang heran sekaligus gemas.

"Eh?"

Aku sedang memeriksa ponselku, lalu tiba-tiba ada pesan dari Hanabi. Isi pesannya lah yang membuatku ingin tertawa geli.

Hanabi

-Ah iya! Baiklah kalau itu cuma bercanda. Jangan ulangi lagi ya.

Dengan emoticon senyuman lebar di akhir pesannya.

\--

Aaaaaa! Sumpah ini cerita apaan sih ya? :v

Nona fergie Kenedy. Oke iya karena Sakura itu manis sekali buat di bikin jadi kakak nya Naruto! Saya juga mungkin ga tahan terus jatuh cinta kalau di genitin kayak Naruto :v

Thanks...


	11. 11

_"Halo?"_

_"..."_

_"Woy_!"

_"Kau Naruto? Pemegang nilai UN tertinggi ke dua sekonoha? Heh?"_

_"Ha? Siapa ini?"_

_"Malaikat mautmu."_

_Selanjutnya, suara panggilan tertutup dari ponselku membuatku merinding._

\--

"Hey! Bangun!"

Sejak kapan suara alarmku berubah jadi suara gadis manis?

Butuh beberapa detik diriku memulihkan kesadaran ku dari istirahat malam yang tidak cukup karena telpon teror yang kudapat semalam.

Namun setelah aku sadar, kusadari ternyata bukan hanya ada suara alarm aneh yang barusan ku dengar.

Tapi juga sekarang aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya di bilang aneh saat seusuatu itu menindih tubuhku.

"Kak Sakura! Jangan seenaknya tidur di atas tubuhku!"

\--

Pagi yang biasa di kediaman ku, dengan rutinitas kejadian yang juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan pagi hari lainnya yang pernah ku alami.

Berbagai hal normal tentunya.

"Kakak, bisakah kau untuk tidak menyusup ke kamarku sembarangan."

"Aku tidak menyusup."

Raut muka sebal yang manis di perlihatkan oleh kakakku sekarang. Memangnya dia pikir aku akan takut dengan intimidasi manis seperti itu?

"Tadi kakak tidur di atas tubuhku itu kenyataan bukan?"

Apa aku hanya bermimpi?

"I-itu. Aku tadi pagi berniat membangunkanmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak sabar berangkat sekolah bersamamu Naruto. Kemarin saat di sekolah aku terlalu sibuk hingga kita jadi tidak bisa kencan pada jam istirahat kemarin."

"Apa maksudnya kencan? Juga pukul tiga pagi memangnya waktu yang tepat untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah?"

"Hehe."

Dasar kakak aneh. Sialnya aku adalah adiknya.

\--

"Kau mau kencan denganku kan Naruto?"

"Bukannya kita itu saudara kandung?"

"A-apa? Kalian akan pergi kencan?"

"Memangnya aku ini saudaramu ya?"

"Hanabi, jangan salah paham. Kak Sakura, akting hilang ingatanmu buruk."

Kak Sakura hanya memasang wajah sebal setelah mendengar perkataan ku.

Saat ini aku bersama Hanabi dan kak Sakura sudah dalam perjalanan untuk pergi sekolah, kami bertiga sedang dalam bus.

Dan dari tadi kak Sakura terus membicarakan soal kencan, entah apa yang merasukinya.

"Hanabi, semalam kau meneleponku? Aku semalam mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal."

"Tidak. Aku hanya punya satu nomor, dan kau tidak perlu curiga padaku bukan? Bukannya nomorku sudah kau simpan?"

"Hehe. Aku lupa menyimpannya."

Hanabi hanya memasang wajah sebal setelah mendengar perkataan ku.

Aku kira dia yang meneleponku, karena yang ku dengar semalam itu adalah suara dari seorang gadis. Suaranya manis sekali kau tahu.

Ternyata bukan Hanabi. Lalu siapa? Aku tidak pernah menyebar nomorku ke siapapun selama ini, Hanabi tahu nomorku itu juga karena Ayahku.

"Kau seharusnya bertanya padaku dulu bukan Naruto? Aku kan yang paling dekat denganmu."

"Hm. Karena aku tidak bisa mencurigai gadis manis seperti kakakku ini."

Aku sudah ahli dalam hal-hal seperti ini, menangani seorang gadis manis yang marah karena lupa ku perhatikan.

Aku jenius bukan?

"Lalu kenapa aku di curigai?"

Hanabi memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela. Bisa kulihat pantulan wajahnya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya.

"Itu..."

Wajah sebalnya memang manis. Sayang aku tidak bisa menikmatinya saat ini.

Karena aku sekarang lupa 'cara mengatasi gadis manis yang aku curigai tanpa sengaja'.

\--

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di sekolahku.

Berjalan hanya berdua dengan Hanabi menuju ke kelas. Setelah sebelumnya berpisah dengan kakakku.

Dan Hanabi masih belum berbicara.

"Maaf Hanabi. Aku mencurigaimu karena hanya kau yang tahu nomor telepon ku."

"Benarkah?"

Apa tidak terlalu cepat perubahan ekspresinya itu?

"Iya benar."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Ya ya ya, itu adalah kalimat basa basi orang orang dari dulu. _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf._

"Tapi, kemarin sebenarnya ada yang meminta nomormu padaku."

"Siapa?"

"Dia membuatku bersumpah tidak memberitahu namanya padamu. Maaf aku tidak minta ijin padamu."

Petunjuk pertama telah ku dapatkan. Oke ini jadi semakin jelas di bagian penyebab ada telepon yang menerorku.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Hanabi."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

Tunggu dulu? Aku merasa aneh dengan perkataanku. Apa ya?

\--

Thanks for read.

Terimakasih.


	12. 12

"Halo Naruto. Namaku Hotaru, orang yang menelponmu semalam."

Dengan senyuman manis dia mengucapkan itu.

\--

"Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan kau adalah malaikat mautku?"

Waktu masih pagi, jam pertama telah usai dan jam istirahat pertama pun datang.

Tiba-tiba saat aku membereskan alat tulis ku seseorang menepuk pundakku lalu tersenyum manis.

Orang itu adalah orang yang saat ini sedang aku ajak bicara. Dia duduk di depanku dengan Hanabi dan Tenten berdiri di sampingnya.

Kami saat ini masih di kelas.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya maksudku bukan seperti malaikat maut pada umumnya."

Memangnya ada malaikat maut khusus?

"Maksudku, aku adalah orang yang akan mengakhiri titel mu sebagai pemegang nilai UN ke dua tertinggi di Konoha ini."

Hah.. Entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi menyesal mendapat nilai UN itu. Mengapa hanya hal negatif yang kudapat dari prestasiku itu?

Seperti malaikat maut? Memangnya siapa yang menganggap itu adalah hadiah terajaib yang kau dapat dari hasil kerja keras sendiri?

"Hm. Memangnya untuk apa?"

Untuk apa dia ingin mendapatkan titel itu? Lagipula siapa juga yang seenaknya memberi titel peringkat UN? Seharusnya ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin di pedulikan oleh sebagian orang. Jadi ini sama saja dengan hal yang tidak penting.

"Aku adalah peringkat ke tiga. Aku ingin menjadi nomor satu, dan untuk mencapai tujuanku aku ingin menantang seorang yang peringkatnya di atasku satu persatu."

Dia ingin menantangku yang peringkat kedua. Lalu setelah itu dia akan menantang peringkat pertama.

Tapi.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang peduli akan hal itu?"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, wajah Hotaru nampak mengeras. Walau seorang gadis manis yang marah itu wajahnya selalu imut jadi aku malah senang melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku salah satunya dan jutaan orang di luar sana."

Wah.. Aku pikir jutaan orang di luar sana tidak tahu. Ternyata mereka perduli tentang hal seperti ini.

"Aku sudah susah payah belajar, dan akhirnya aku hanya dapat peringkat ke tiga. Sedangkan Naruto Uzumaki, seorang yang tidak mendapat rangking di kelasnya bisa berada di atasku. Aku tidak terima."

Hotaru hanya ingin memenuhi ambisinya untuk jadi yang terbaik. Mungkin dia tidak suka berada di bawah orang lain.

Hah.. Dasar manusia.

"Sudahlah Naruto, terima saja tantangannya."

Hanabi memohon padaku.

Untuk apa dia sampai memasang muka memohon seperti itu? Ini hanya masalah kecil bukan? Aku rasa juga ini tidak bisa di anggap sebuah masalah.

Tapi Hanabi masih terus menatapku dengan memohon meskipun aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Hanabi, kau terlalu manis untuk bertingkah seperti itu.

Hah.. Hanya ini yang bisa di pilih.

"Apa tantangannya?"

Aku hanya ingin hari-hari sekolahku berjalan normal. Tidak ada hal yang merepotkan setiap harinya.

Berangkat bersama kak Sakura dan Hanabi lalu menjalani hari sekolah seperti anak lain. Untuk itu aku harus cepat menyelesaikan masalahku ini dalam satu hari, aku tidak ingin waktuku untuk menikmati senyuman Hanabi berkurang.

"Tantangannya, kita berdua akan berlomba mendapat hasil ulangan harian sempurna di semua pelajaran."

Asal tidak ada konsekuensi nya aku akan menerima dengan lapang tantangan yang bagiku sangat sulit ini.

Kalah menang siapa yang perduli bukan?

"Kalau kau kalah kau harus jadi pacarku dan kalau aku kalah a-aku! akan jadi pacarmu!"

Wajah Hotaru sendiri memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa semua konsekuensinya sama saja? Tapi, bukan masalah itu sebenarnya. Ada angin apa dia menjadikan hal ini sebagai hukuman?

Bukankah ini adalah pernyataan cinta?

Aku agak bingung menanggapinya. Aku sebenarnya mau-mau saja hheh, tapi aku itu hanya menyukai Hanabi. Dan sayangnya aku untuk sekarang tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau percintaan. Ya kecuali jika Hanabi memaksa.

"Maaf bisa ganti saja hukumannya?"

"A-apa kau tidak mau denganku?"

Bukan tentang itu. Kalau di tanya mau atau tidak tentu semua orang akan menjawab mau saat yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah gadis semanis Hotaru.

Masalahnya kami baru bertemu, dia adalah kenalan Hanabi jadi aku mau berbicara dengannya kalau bukan karena itu mungkin aku akan langsung meninggalkannya saat dia bilang kalau dia adalah orang yang menelponku semalam.

"Kita. Um.. Kita baru saja kenal jadi aku tidak bisa."

"Hotaru, dia sama sekali tidak mengingatmu?"

Hanabi duduk di sebelah Hotaru sambil mengatakan itu.

Apa maksudnya Hanabi? Seingatku dari dulu aku tidak pernah punya kenalan yang bernama Hotaru.

Teman saat SD tidak punya, saat SMP hanya 12 orang teman sekelasku yang ada. Kapan aku bertemu dia?

Dari yang aku lihat dia sepertinya bukan gadis lulusan SMP tempatku dulu berasal, jadi kapan kita bertemu?

"Dulu kita sering saling mengirim pesan di sosial media. Nama akunku saat itu K-Kishim-moto."

Sambil mengatakan itu muka Hotaru memerah, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Sangat imut!

Tunggu? Kishimoto? Seingatku itu adalah akun seorang laki-laki kenalanku di sosial media. Kishimoto adalah partnerku saat bermain game, kita pun sering bertukar pesan membicarakan game yang kita mainkan.

Dulu sebenarnya aku belum sempat menanyakan jenis kelamin kenalanku itu. Tapi saat melihat namanya sudah pasti semua orang juga menduga kalau pemiliknya pasti seorang laki-laki. Ternyata orang pemilik akun itu adalah Hotaru, kalau aku tahu dia gadis manis seperti Hotaru aku tanya nomor ponselnya dari dulu.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Hotaru berdiri lalu berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan kami yang terbengong melihatnya.

"Ternyata Naruto banyak pengagumnya ya? Aku bingung mereka mengagumi bagian mananya? Hhe.."

"Terimakasih, tapi sepertinya hanya Hotaru seorang yang.. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Itu juga belum tentu benar sih."

Memangnya siapa aku? Sehebat apa aku sampai Hotaru mengagumiku?

Mungkin Hotaru itu hanya merasa kenal denganku dan dia hanya menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk kembali berkomunikasi denganku setelah sekian lama.

"Hah... Jadi lelaki tampan memang menyusahkan."

Aku tampan?

"Aku tampan?"

Aku jadi malu di puji Tenten seperti itu.

Tapi Tenten malah tertawa setelahnya. Aku yang bingung hanya menatap dia dengan pandangan mengisyaratkan kalau dia itu menyebalkan.

"Naruto. Apa kau lapar?"

"Hhe. Iya aku lapar, tapi aku tidak bawa uang. Sepertinya hanya Tenten yang bisa menemanimu ke kantin hari ini."

"Tenang saja. A-aku membawa bekal! Untukmu!"

Hanabi berjalan menuju tasnya, mengambil kotak makanan ukuran sedang lalu kembali lagi ke tempatku.

Ini dia, berkah dari Tuhan yang paling indah.

Sebuah bekal dari bidadari terimut Hanabi. Ah, mimpi apa aku semalam ayah.

"Apa aku kebagian?"

"I-itu terserah Naruto."

Ah.. Sangat manis sekali, andai saja dia itu pacarku.

Bekal dari seorang pujaan hati!

"Hm. Kalau begitu kita makan bertiga saja."

Dan selanjutnya kami pun memakan masakan Hanabi. Nasi dengan mi goreng dan telur. Enak!

\--

"Naruto! Ayo jajan di kantin!"

"Maaf kak Sakura aku sudah kenyang."

Jam istirahat kedua giliran kak Sakura yang mendatangiku. Semua teman sekelasku menatapku aneh.

Mungkin mereka berpikir tentang berapa banyak pacar yang ku punya setelah tadi ada gadis yang mencari ku sebelumnya.

Hah...

"Bukannya kau belum sarapan?"

"Aku.. Tadi Hanabi memberiku bekal makanannya."

Kak Sakura melipat tangannya di dada. Mukanya menampakkan raut marah yang tertahan.

"Aku harus dapat bagian!"

"Bagian? Maaf kak semua bekalnya sudah habis."

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke taman!"

Tanganku di tarik paksa oleh kakakku. Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Terlalu sering menghela nafas aku jadi merasa seperti orang tua yang tua.

\--

Taman sekolah, tempat ini aku sudah pernah mengunjunginya dulu. Ingatkan? Yang dulu aku kira lapangan sepak bola, luas sekali di sini.

Pemandangan di sini bagus, tak heran sekolah ini mendapat akreditasi yang tinggi. Dari taman belakangnya saja aura sekolah _elite_ nya sudah terlihat.

Aku dan kakakku berjalan menyusuri taman ini. Aku tidak tahu kakakku terlalu fokus atau bagaimana sampai tangannya mungkin tanpa dia sadari terus memegang tanganku erat.

Kenapa banyak murid laki-laki yang sepertinya seniorku menatapku dengan pandangan tajam seolah ingin menusukku?

"Bagaimana temanmu di kelas? Mereka baik padamu bukan?"

"Ya begitulah.."

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu dengan nada lelah. Kak Sakura menatapku tajam mengintimidasiku dengan imut.

Aku tidak bisa tahu jawabannya, karena teman sekelasku sama sekali belum melakukan apapun padaku. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang pernah menyapa, dan hanya Hanabi dan Tenten yang mengobrol denganku.

Dan setelah hari ini mungkin juga tidak akan ada yang mendekatiku karena aku yakin _image _ku sudah buruk setelah kenyataan aku dekat dengan beberapa gadis manis dan mengobrol dekat dengan mereka, bahkan ada senior yang menggandeng tanganku dengan paksa di depan mereka.

Sudahlah...

"Tenang saja Naruto ini baru mingu pertama kau bersekolah. Setelah beberapa minggu lagi mungkin aku akan menemukanmu membolos dengan teman-teman barumu."

Apa membolos bersama itu menurutmu sebuah ikatan pertemanan Kak?

Kak Sakura tersenyum sambil mendekap tangan kiri ku ke tubuhnya, dan sedikit lagi mungkin akan menyentuh sesuatu.

"Apa perlu kakak sedekat ini denganku?"

"Kita saudara, jadi jangan khawatir walau kita sedekat ini."

Justru itu membuatku semakin khawatir.

Lama kami berbincang sambil berjalan, sampai ada seorang gadis berparas manis menyapa padaku.

"H-halo. Naruto."

Ah.. Kishimoto.

"Halo Hotaru."

Tiba-tiba tanganku yang di gandeng kak Sakura terasa tercengkram dengan sangat erat.

"Itu pacarmu? Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hotaru sudah kuduga akan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tentu dia akan terkejut mengingat pagi tadi dia memberi pernyataan cintanya padaku, walau dengan cara aneh. Sekarang dia melihatku dengan senior manis menggandeng erat tanganku, semua orang pasti mengira dia itu pacarku.

Tapi sayang sekali dia itu hanya.

"Aku kakaknya. Sakura."

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, Hotaru tersenyum canggung sambil mengatakan

"Jadi seperti itu, maaf ya kak."

"Aku bukan kakakmu!"

Hotaru pun meminta maaf lagi.

Hah.. Bagaimana bisa aku dapat banyak teman kalau sikap kakakku pada temanku seprti ini?

"Oh.. Naruto, bagaimana dengan tantangannya? Kau setuju?"

"Ah itu. Kita bicarakan nanti saja. Kontakku sudah kau simpan bukan?"

"Sudah. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Hotaru berjalan pergi melewati kami. Melihat arah yang dia tuju aku jadi penasaran kelas yang dia tempati ada di mana.

"Berapa banyak gadis yang sudah tertipu olehmu Naruto? Yang tadi hanya salah satu dari sekian juta bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Soal Hotaru, dia teman lamaku."

"Kenapa aku baru tahu?"

"Dulu kakak kan menjauhiku."

Kak Sakura berwajah muram setelahnya. Aku perlahan melepas tanganku dari gandengannya.

Tapi, dengan cepat tanganku kembali dia genggam erat.

"Maaf, tapi aku sekarang tidak akan menjauhimu lagi."

"Hm."

Tak bisa di pungkiri, meskipun kakakku ini menyebalkan aku tetap tidak bisa benar-benar benci padanya.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama kamipun kembali ke kelas.

Kak Sakura tidak ikut sampai ke kelas ku, dia di panggil seseorang di tengah jalan, sepertinya teman sekelasnya.

Bunyi bel tanda masuk berbunyi mengiringi langkahku menuju kelas yang di sana ada Hanabi-chan yang sedang menunggu.

Tunggu aku Hanabi-chan!

\--

Terimakasih.


End file.
